


Querencia

by Honey33



Category: Naruto, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Damon Salvatore Bashing, Dark Bonnie Bennett, Dark Magic, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Reverse Harem, Sharingan users, Stefan Salvatore Bashing, Summoning, Uchiha Incest, animal familars, jeremy gilbert bashing, uchiha harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey33/pseuds/Honey33
Summary: They were more of her than she was. Whatever their souls were made out of, theirs and hers were the same... Bonnie Bennett x Uchiha Clan and Sharingan Users (Shisui, Itachi, Izuna, Madara, Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke)*was formerly on FF.net*





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy!

* * *

 

 _ ***.*.*.*.*** _  
_**They were more of her than she was.** _  
_**Whatever their souls were made out of, theirs and hers were the same...** _  
_***.*.*.*.*** _

* * *

 

Bonnie Sheila Bennett was a great many things. Trustworthy, smart, and kind.

She was the neighborhood witch which automatically made her a problem-solving and solution baring no matter what the circumstances may be kind of girl.

She was loyal…she was so loyal and self-sacrificing that she borderline had somewhat of a martyr complex.

But most recently, Bonnie Shelia Bennett was tired.

She was tired of all of it…and she did mean all of it. The supernatural and the normal. Tired of the people who said they were her friends using her up and tossing her away, tired of the men that came in her life spewing that they loved her and would never hurt her screwing her over, tired of her loved ones having to die because of someone else's life was seemingly more important, tired of not being able to have a normal day for just once in her miserable life that wasn't curtained around Elena or even Caroline's problems…but spirits forbid…

Tired, she was just tired of it.

She was done.

_***.*.*.*.*** _

Bonnie let out a sigh as she fell back in her bed and stared at her ceiling. It was decorated in glow and the dark stars…completely childish, but she couldn't find it in her heart to take them done.

Her father had helped her stick them up there so long ago….

The angry sound of her phone vibrating on her nightstand pulled her attention. She let out a sigh already having an idea of who was calling without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Bonnie! Why didn't pick up on the first ring, anyways I need you to do a spell-"_

It was always the same.

Day after day: I need… I want…me …me… me... I… I… I. Never 'Hey girl, just checking up on you because I miss you' or 'Good Morning, how are you doing wanna go get breakfast?'

Always about using her magic. Always about using her.

Bonnie Bennett was no liar, and yet she found the words slipping from her lips faster than she would have ever thought.

"Sorry I can't."

The silence on the other line was startling. _"…I'm sorry, what did you just say? What do you mean you can't?!"_

"I'm out of town…dealing with family business." Bonnie found herself saying even as she continued laying in her bed.

_"…"_

Elena was silent on the other line and Bonnie held her breath…

 _Could this possibly work?_ Bonnie thought to herself and felt the slivers of guilt for lying to her friend and yet she couldn't help but wonder hopefully as she stayed as silent on the phone. "…"

 _"Bonnie this is important."_ Elena said irritably and Bonnie's grip on her phone tightened and she resisted the urge of throwing her phone across the room.

Of course it was important. The tiny slivers of guilt that were trying to creep over her spasmed under the weight of the anger and bitterness that threatened to submerge her.

Everything that revolved around Elena Gilbert was important, but here she was telling her self-proclaimed _"best friend"_ that she was out of town for family matters and not once did she ask why or what was going on…not once.

"I'm sorry Elena, but you'll just have to solve your own problems for once." She spat rather harshly before hanging up in her face and then shutting off her phone completely.

Her inner-self warned her to do some magic, so she shot up like a speeding bullet quickly uttering the spells that would be needed to make her lie resemble the truth because her instincts screamed that they wouldn't let her go just like that. That they would come here to try and talk, con her into doing something else that she didn't want to do.

She paused taking a break and to analyze herself, she stared at her reflection focusing her magic into it and didn't even blink when a slightly older reflection of herself glared back at her. After all even a half-competent witch was wise enough to own their very own magic mirror to consult for internal affairs.

"Do you really think all of this is necessary?" Bonnie found herself asking her inner-self.

 **"Obviously…"** Was her reflections answer.

"You don't really think they'll come here…I mean, it's a bit over kill right? I told her I was out of town. Surely-"

Her reflection stared her down and Bonnie barely resisted flinching. **"Stop trying to be so naive outter...we both already know the answer to your question."**

"Right..." Bonnie muttered towards herself looking away from her reflection but that didn't stop her from hoping that her friend would leave well enough alone, though Bonnie was not surprised when she didn't...it was Elena after all and what Elena wanted...she always got.

But Bonnie be damned, not this time...

Bonnie found herself uncharacteristically sneering as she watched the Salvatore brothers and Elena walk up to her house. Practically bared her teeth when Elena used her spare key that Bonnie was sooo no longer going to be leaving under the welcome matt to open the door and dared to invite them in. Them, not one but two vampires into her home, and without her express permission.

She smirked when they were not allowed.

"Elena, You know Bonnie would have to be here and the one to invite us in seeing as it's her house. Why are we here anyway?" Stefan said with a sigh.

"For Bonnie-wait are you saying that you can't sense her in the house?" She said raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I don't sense the witch-bitch here." Damon said with a frown. "Call her back and let me talk to her, we don't have time for her moody bullshit today."

"Damon you talking to Bonnie would more than likely make her not want to help besides-" Stefan said turning to look back at Elena who was walking out of Bonnie's house with a pack of sodas that she most definitely didn't buy. "she already told you she was out of town due to family matters…will Bonnie be ok with you just taking those without telling her?"

Elena scowled as she cracked open one of the cans of sprite and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Well I'm her family too so shouldn't that mean she's here for me when I need her?

How can she just skip town and not even tell me? Besides if she's out of town it's not like she's going to be drinking these…"

"Well spoken warrior princess, lighten up Stef, witch bitch isn't gonna miss a couple of cans of soda, perhaps it will make her think twice about leaving with her witchy mojo without consulting anybody." Damon chuckled taking Bonnie's box of sprite from Elena's hands and cracking open a can himself. Stefan sighed and followed after them.

Bonnie let out a content sigh and cracked a smile so wide that it actually hurt. Now that she finally had some time to her self what would she do?

_***.*.*.*.*** _

Bonnie Bennet was not weak, not at all but as she watched the ending episode of Grave of the Fireflies she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

Her bed was littered with tissues new and used. She had spent the past several days binge watching her favorite tv shows and movies before coming across an anime station and discovering what she was sure was one of the world's seven wonders.

She had enjoyed some of the anime shows so much that she had even ordered so of the manga books, sneaking outside like her favorite shinoboi's to pick up her packages before disappearing altogether.

"Ok. Grave of the fireflies is now of the same list of heart-wrenching as Angel Beats, Nana, Wolf Children, 5 centimeters per second, and Clannad / Clannad: After Story and I really don't care what anyone else says." Bonnie muttered as she turned off her tv.

"Ok, I need to do something else." She stood to her feet and began stretching her body before deciding to do something she hadn't done since she went on her little vacation.

Magic.

She grabbed one of the many anime books that she had read and enjoyed but also didn't mind rereading before heading towards her kitchen.

Little was known about Bonnie's magical skills but if one were to ask she would flash a small humble smile, Bonnie was really good with her magic, but she didn't like to toot her own horn...least except in private.

She flicked her finger doing wordless magic unfazed as a bowl floated down towards her along with a spoon as she seated herself at the breakfast table. A tiny wave and the milk and cereal followed, a nod and the cereal and milk tethered joining each other in the bowl all the while Bonnie's eyes never lifting from the detailed pages of her manga.

She went through what had become her daily motions, yoga, magical weightlifting, watering her plants and herb garden, a little bit of internet trolling before breaking out the big guns.

She snuck out of her house wearing all black. She looked down at her watch and set the timer before taking off.

Bonnie didn't have to do this…she after all had a car but if she used her car certain people would know that she was back…or find out that she never left, and she didn't want certain people to know that bit of information, so she ran.

But she didn't mind, running was good exercise especially with the weights that she had on her ankles. It made her feel like she was training to be a ninja like Naruto, she could confess, he was her favorite, an absolute walking talking ball of sunshine that she swore if given the chance would protect him with all she had because he deserved it…and Gaara too.

Though she was not keen of the whole breeding child soldier's idea, she loved reading about Naruto's journey in discovering himself and learning his nindō way.

It gave her courage to create her own nindō way, though she knew she wasn't a ninja by far.

She managed to get to her Grams house unnoticed and smirked looking down at her watch when she noticed she had also made a new record of time.

She slipped through the downstairs bathroom window just to keep things interesting before making her way to her Grams attic where all the magical everything was.  
Bonnie let out a sigh as the warm feeling of magic washed over her. She hummed the tension she didn't even realize was in her body easing away as she was wrapped up into the familiar smell of old tomes and ancient artifacts.

Bonnie walked casually around the attic losing her self to the ways of a witch, growing special herbs for her brews, mixing potions that she would seal, some of them she would use others she would sell because yes, witches had to make their money too.

She finally ended her activities buy grabbing her ancestors spell book, the Bennett's personal Book of Shadows placing it in front of her as she sat on the floor and flicked through the pages, looking for an interesting spell to do.

Bonnie smirked when she found an entire section on animal summons or a witch's familiar.

_Familiars have always been recognized as a witch's companion, an animal bird or creature that helps the witch with magic. Over the centuries familiars have taken many forms, but no matter what their form their task is to assist the witch, the familiar(s) helps with different types of magic and helps direct manipulations of natural energies contained in stones, herbs, astrological aspects and in the four elements. There is the magic of spirits and the summoning of the energies of non-corporeal beings, there is magic that needs the assistance of beings and magic that doesn't._

_The familiar(s), whether astral or physical, can help to enhance the witch's power, they are healers and guardians who can warn the witch of danger, or in the extreme defend the witch. Witches understand their spirituality to a greater degree by connecting with their familiar(s), the familiar(s) brings strength, love, kindness, trust, understanding, and beauty into the witch's life and is an utterly loyal companion, and will stay they way until a witch perishes._

Her eyes brightened as she remembered Abby's lithe, yet crabby ashen cat named Enya with her too intelligent ocher eyes and of course Grams two giant black samoyed's who she referred to as Cyrus and Saros that seemingly disappeared when she died…

_Familiars are given psychic protection by their witches, they are sensitive to psychic vibrations and power, and they also visibly react in the presence of any evil or negative energy. Sorcerers around the world have familiars in the form of spirits, they set tasks for the familiars and send them to do their bidding._

Bonnie read over the notes her ancestors made about familiars in other countries and covens they had visited like in New Guinea where it was common for witches to use snakes and crocodiles as familiars. Bonnie was surprised upon finding that in Malaya the familiar is often a badger or owl, and familiars are passed down from generation to generation.

The creatures of the jungle are the familiars used by the witches in Africa, the monkey, lizard, jackal, bat, leopard, snake and toad.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about me having a tiger for a familiar, though that would have been pretty epic." Bonnie mused to herself before deciding to skip over the rest of the reading on familiars and the types of contracts between their witches, deciding that she would look at it at a later time, instead, jumping to the fun part of actually calling forth her familiar.

Bonnie blinked looking over the spell, it was rather simple enough though she groaned at the fact that it was an outdoors, time sensitive spell.

The spells required her to be surrounded by the elements which meant she would have to leave her humble abode and it also stated that familiars would only be found at the witch's hour.

"Of course…" Bonnie groaned "…like I didn't want to be under my warm covers at the stroke of midnight."

Bonnie glanced down at her phone it was already 10 and groaned again, where had her day even gone? She looked down at the spell book. Did she really spend that much time lost playing with magic? In short of course she did.

Bonnie placed her families book back where she found it after copying the incantation needed to call on her familiar, before gathering the necessary items needed before making her way from her Grams house.

She took longer than she'd like to make it back to her house but then again she had more items than she left with.

Bonnie glanced at her phone taking note of the time once more and her front door before deciding to hell with it.

She walked out of her front door with her head held high and her car keys and overnight bag in hand, she ignored the flickering of the neighbor's blinds watching her as she pulled out in her car at such a late and scandalous hour in the small town and headed for the one place she knew she wouldn't be disturbed.

The Mystic Falls.


	2. II

_***.*.*.*.*** _

_**They were more of her than she was.** _

_**Whatever their souls were made out of, theirs and hers were the same...** _

_***.*.*.*.***_

Bonnie was ready.

She was so ready but still, she had to wait. The spell, unfortunately, wasn't all that clear as she would have hoped.

As she sat with her legs crossed not too far from the raging waterfall she wished that she would have brought her book of shadows, but alas all she had was her manga that had the story of her favorite shinobi fighting for peace, love and all that good stuff.

Bonnie entertained herself by reading over Itachi's heart-wrenching sacrifice for the village and for his brother…it had the ability to pull at her heartstrings every time.

"Poor Itachi." She mumbled as she put away the manga and went about setting up her candles and drawing the summing symbols into the earth. "You deserved so better, instead of being killed by your baby brother who turned into an ungrateful power hungry murderous little asshole…"

She shook her head thinking of another Uchiha who seemed to also have shit for luck and an undeserving ending. "Too bad Danzo was a greedy dick and stole Shisui's eye, I'm sure he would have been able to stop the clan's rebellion before everything turned to shit. Masashi Kishimoto is a sick bastard, Shisui deserved better...no...the Uchiha clan in general deserved better..."

_Even that asshole Madara wasn't completely bad when you take a deeper look into his character and picture things from his point of view..._

Bonnie stopped her self mumbling and clapped her hands together as she finished the last symbols, her eyes seeming to catch fire themselves as the candle she placed around her in the form of a pentagram ignited.

She looked at her clock on her wrist counting down till the stroke of midnight as she began regulating her breathing, centering her self and calling forth her magic. When her time flashed the words fell from her lips.

**_De astrorum custodes mundi voco ut latus meum._ **

**_Revelare spiritus animalium meis praesidiis, ducibus et amantes._ **

**_Sumat per meae! Erit anima mea? Ostende mihi viam?_ **

**_Tempus adest communio; Ostende mihi in virtute, pulchritudinis et gratia._ **

**_In oculos suffusa facies mea custodem._ **

Bonnie could feel the magic pulse around her.

Her eyes took in the sight of the flames flaring up to impossible heights, thrashing about provocatively, the winds diving and dancing, whispering among the trees who seemed to sway back and forth, branching shacking as if cheering her on.

Her smile widened as her magic hummed in awareness as she suddenly felt eyes on her, she looked as she spotted the eyes of many animals staring back at her in a rather curious manner.

Two black foxes, several different types of felines, two dogs or were they a wolves sat on the ground not far from her...but most of the animals from what she could tell seemed to stare at her hidden in the branches of the trees…hundreds of birds with sharp blackened beaks and even sharper eyes staring at her.

She felt rather than saw her magic spread out, washing over the area searching, like she had just cast several magic fishing reels.

Her eyes darted over the eyes she could see as she continued to repeat the spell stretching her magic to try to find the one that would align with her, willing them to step forward and claim her as she called to them…only to grow increasingly confused when none of them so much as moved in her direction.

She started to doubt if she had even done the spell right when one by one the animals seemed to bleed back into the surrounding forest…all except for six figures.

She hadn't noticed as most of them were shrouded well into the blackness of the forest and she had been more intrigued with all the ones that had actually left like the silver dog that seemed to oscillate like a child fearful of riding a bike without training wheels. In the end though Bonnie noted that it left albeit forlornly...

And yet six shadows remained to where she could know that they were in fact there but couldn't see what exactly they were unless they revealed themselves to her.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow one of the creatures made its move.

One of the felines...A black fuzzy looking cat with oddly colored obsidian colored eyes with a strange frosty white film coating that made her wonder why and just how long the feline had been blind.

Bonnie's eyes were drawn to the hiss sound of one of the shadows when the feline revealed its self only for the cat to give a short hiss back.

Bonnie blinked cocking her head to the side when a dog…the only other dog that had appeared with the group of animals also revealed itself, whining at the spot that its much lighter counterpart had been.

Bonnie squatted her eyes locked onto the dog as the feline continued its hissing fit with what Bonnie was sure by now was another feline because what else could it be hissing at with equal measure…and held her had out towards the dog.

"Here boy…"

It seemed that was all the initiative the mutt needed to take off bounding towards her with a speed that she was sure shouldn't have been possible. It was only when the dog was inches from her face did she recall just how big it was and that she wasn't all that sure if it was even a dog or a wolf, it was too late and Bonnie found herself tackled right outside of her protective circle letting out squeals as her face was attacked by dog saliva.

Bonnie flailed her arms against the giant beast with no success, she sputtered before out right laughing when the dogs tongue rolled over some of her more touch sensitive spots.

"No…s-stop!" Bonnie continued to sputter and trying to gather air to her lungs. "Bad dog, bad!"

The beast of a dog retracted from her in an instant and Bonnie blinked in surprise before slowly sitting up. She didn't bother fixing her hair or shirt her eyes drawn to the canine that seemed to have shrunken into itself, whimpering and whining like it was suddenly in pain.

Bonnie frowned immediately not liking such pitiful sounds from the playful creature and slowly made her way towards the animal.

She raised her hand stilling the second that she heard a whimper come from it before biting her lip and continuing.

"Easy there…easy…" She whispered as she placed her hand over its head. She let her fingers brush through its thick glossy black coat pushing her jealousy to the back of her mind because really a dog should so not have shinier hair than her.

"Calm down already, I'm not going to hurt you." She continued to whisper, and when the dog let out a whimper she chuckled. "You just gave me a bit of a shock that's all, but I can see now that you're good."

She watched as the dog perked up at word 'good' and her lip twitched as she continued to brush her fingers through the coat.

"Yes, very good…." She said and noticed how the canines tail began to wag as her hands drifted over the stomach and rubbing. Her eyes flashed lower on the creature widening a fraction at that package that sat between the beast legs and looked away refusing to get flustered over seeing the private piece of an animal. "A very good boy."

That earned her a bark and another lick to her face making her chuckle.

Bonnie turned her head towards the felines when she noticed the other feline had made its appearance and she frowned because despite Bonnie being sure the two cats were two distinctly different breeds of feline, their still shared the same oddly colored obsidian colored eyes with a strange frosty white film.

What was it her luck that she be in the company of not one blind cat but two?

Despite the eeriness of their eyes Bonnie immediately thought that rather grumpy walking fur ball was adorable even as it continued to hiss at the other fuzzy feline that looked completely unbothered by it.

Bonnie held her breath, her lips twitching in amusement as the unbothered animal seemed to make its way towards her at a rather pretentious pace like the world belonged to it and she was just living in it as her fingers idly continued to stroke the fur of the dog who had somehow placed its head into her lap.

Bonnie watched the cat and how it moved and could only see a rather spoiled prince that she saw in movies or read about in books when she was younger, such a haughty expression if she ever did see on an animal... when she heard a caw from behind her and turned just in time to see a black bird flailing wildly as it fell backwards into the Falls.

She paused for a moment before she turned away from the cat and dog, instead choosing to pursue the bird that had seemingly free fallen from the sky.

"Shh." She cooed as she used her magic to pull the creature from the water before it could drown.

"What has happened to you?" Bonnie asked it softly when she took note that the black bird was heavily injured.

The bird cawed, its wings flapping in its way of trying to get away from her, but Bonnie couldn't let it, she ignored the bird holding it close to her even as its talons and beak drew her blood. She continued trying to calm the bird even as her blood unknowingly began to amalgamate with that of the birds…

"Stop flailing, I don't know what happened to you or where you even came from, but you won't be able to survive in the forest on your own, let me help you." She muttered and blinked in shock when the bird let out another indignant caw but stopped flailing its wings about.

"Huh…didn't actually expect that to work." She mused before she idly began stroking the top of the bird's head looking for the cat and dog, only to find that they had moved right in front of her as well as the addition of another bird landing on her shoulder though this one seemingly not as injured as the other at least she hoped.

Bonnie was no Doctor Dolittle but she could have sworn that feline looked irritated if not mostly concerned as it stared at the bird, meowing softly and even going as far as climbing on top of the dog to get a closer look at the winged creature.

The bird cawed not even the slightest bit concerned with the fact that the feline was right across from it, and wasn't that the oddest thing? Didn't cats eat birds, and dogs hated cats right? Weren't they like natural enemies or something?

And yet…

Bonnie looked down at the cat when she felt it drag its tongue across her wrist where the bird's talons had scratched her. She tsked scowling as she noticed that it was still bleeding as the felines tongue drug across her bloodied flesh once more.

"Stop it, you could get sick that way…" She huffed without any real fire behind her words, the cat seemingly taking note or simply didn't care what she had to say to which Bonnie was sure was the latter and continued its own mannerisms before plopping itself across her lap while not so subtle kicking the dogs head out.

Bonnie sighed shaking her head as the dog let out a whine but pulled from her lap and curling by her side instead before looking over at the bird who seemed much more relaxed as she continued to stroke the feathers on its head.

She sat content letting this go on before deciding that it was getting late… and stood to her feet. The dog let out another whine but licked her hand when she scratched behind his ears before turning and grabbing her gear preparing for her departure, she didn't question or stop the cat that seemed more than content climbing up her arm and resting itself on her left shoulder and had completely forgotten another the other bird that was perched on her right until it shuffled closer to her neck letting out soft coos.

~~_***.*.*.*.*** _ ~~

"Ah…" She sighed kicking off her shoes as she stepped into her house. "Home sweet home."

She looked down at the bird that still stayed within her arm frowning and gasping in horror as she got a better look at the damage done to the creature under the lights of her house.

"Oh my god!?"

Its eyes had looked like they had been gouged out and there was an array of cuts scattered across its body. It seems it had been in one hell of a fight for its life and its other flighty companion didn't look much better. And that was just the birds.

The cat she noticed was in all actually blind, but its blindness was by no means natural and even her happy go lucky dog that she was still debating that actually a smaller wolf was missing his left eye. Bonnie found herself horrified and disgusted. Just what in the hell had happened to these creatures?

"You, poor things." Bonnie's voice cracked feeling immense sorrow for the pain that these creatures undoubtedly went through.

She gathered them putting them close together before immediately concentrated her magic weaving and wrapping it around each of them where they waited, muttering a healing spell until she the blood seemed to fade from the bird and the cuts disappeared completely but held the spell a few second more to be on the safe side.

She watched the lot, the feline stretched lazily and the birds fluttering their wings, her canine friend sitting up a bit straighter his tail wagging happily.

…still Bonnie was by no mean appeased, there was the matter of the eyes of the creatures that were missing…

"There are potions and spells for many things…but I have yet to come across one for the regeneration of body parts for animals…" Bonnie said to herself. "Though I suppose if all else fails I could just create one…"

"I wonder if the one my Grams has for people will work…" Her brows scrunched together as she looked at the crow who seemed to almost rest against its counterpart. "I wonder if vampire blood will work…"

Bonnie grimaced even as the words left her mouth. "No, like I would ever volunteer anyone to digest that filth." After all the last time she did, her best friend was turned into a monster. And even if she had accepted it and Caroline relished her vampirism...that didn't mean Bonnie was going to jump back into subjecting people or animals to it ever again.

"Either way it's going to have to wait until tomorrow." She muttered before a tired yawn escaped her lips as she scooped both birds into her arms and began walking towards her room, the feline and canine following after her. "I think I've done enough magic for one night."

"I'm not exactly sure how birds sleep and I don't like the idea of putting either of you in a cage, but hopefully this will be ok." Bonnie said as she made an imitation of a nest out of one of her extra blankets before placing the birds in there, after making a similar sleeping place for the feline and dog she was also housing.

"Hopefully you'll be comfortable and go right to sleep instead of flying away while I take a shower and get some shut eye." She said towards the birds, knowing already that dog would stay and that she couldn't control what the cat would do…they were after all shamelessly independent creatures.

The birds let out a restless chain of caws in response before stopping when it received a seemingly irritated hiss from the cat.

Bonnie frowned at the thought of having to return the birds to the wilderness in its current state. "If you want to leave that badly I'll let you go, but I would rather do sure when I'm sure that you can look out for yourself. There are many other animals that could easily prey on a blind and defenseless little black birds."

She was met what she deemed an angry caw, the bird's feathers rising almost in defense and she chuckled as she watched the bird's talons scratch tears into her blanket as if to say 'I'm not defenseless', ignoring the hiss that cat sent in its direction.

"Well perhaps not completely defenseless, but still your current condition is not ideal, let me heal your eyes and then you can be on your way I suppose." Bonnie said before disappearing into her bathroom to shower not at all surprised when the dog seemed more than content to follow her.

Her lips curved into a smile as she began undressing the dog immediately turning its back to her placing its paws over its eye. How cute.

"You are such a good boy." She cooed rubbing behind its ears before hopped under the hot spray of the shower.

If Bonnie was surprised that both birds were still alive and in the same place that she had left them when she showered that early morning, then she was down right shocked when she awoke later that day to find the birds still there in the same spot seemingly waiting for her though it seemed that the cat had been more than content to leave its bedding and curl up in the middle of her stomach even as the dog slept at the end of her bed, more accurately across her legs. It was a wonder how she even managed to sleep at all without noticing them there.

"Good morning dog, birds and cat, I hope you've both slept well…" She said softly stretching her muscles and jumping slightly when she was greeted with a caw and a meow and a good morning lick to the face.

"Yeah, I slept well too…" She said slowly petting the dog as well as the cat because it seemed to have no intentions of moving until she gave it as much attention as she had given the canine before getting out of bed and beginning her morning routine.

"Ok, I suppose the first thing I should do is find out what kind of animals you are, so that I can study your body structure as well as know what I need to feed you and how to clean you, then we'll get to finding a spell for your eyes." Bonnie muttered as she grabbed the birds and her laptop and walked down towards her kitchen with the cat meowing and the dog barking and following closely on her heels.

She spent several minutes doing wordless magic to make herself a spinach omelet with toast while she searched the internet on all the types of black cats, black dogs and black birds, pulling up pictures and comparing them to the ones that she saw.

After several days of research, she was pretty sure that the cat was a rare breed of Maine Coon and the dog was some sort of hybrid of a Kugsha and an Alaskan Noble which was why it reminded her so much like a wolf...it damn near was.

As for the birds that stood perched in front of her doing away with her bacon and scrambled eggs she was pretty sure they were both crows.

She had taken to calling out different birds and species and had in return earned nothing but angry caws from the birds, whines from her wolf-dog and hisses from the cat…because yeah like she could really tell the difference between a raven, crow and magpie at first glance…much less knowing that the raven and the magpie were actually just a different sort of breed of crow. Because really, who just knew these things?

What had shocked but secretly pleased Bonnie was the fact that every time she released the birds, her haughty cat and ever loyal dog out to stretch its wings and paws respectively and do their animal duty outside, cause there was no way in hell that she was cleaning bird or cat and dog poop, the little birds and cat always came back…always. She didn't have to wonder or question about the dog and as for why the cat kept returning to her side she had a multitude of answers but how the blind birds managed to locate her from their position in the skies every time was a mystery to her, but she chalked it up to the bird's intelligence and boy were they intelligent.

Bonnie secretly loathed the bird's previous owner, because why else would the birds, that were wild animals by nature be so privy to hang out with a human if it hadn't already been domesticated? She wondered if it was the previous owner that had gouged out the poor pairs eyes…

"Are you two even supposed to eat eggs? Don't you know that they come from a chicken which is like your cousin twice removed?" Bonnie mused and chuckled with she was met with a caw and a snort from the cat that lay languidly across her lap eating pieces of meat from her fingers like a spoiled prince that he was.

She gasped. "Little crows, how could you continue as you are what are you some type of cannibal?"

When she was met with another caw she chuckled, then being struck with a thought, maybe, in fact, her little feathered friends were indeed cannibal of sorts.

"Are you in fact a carrion crow?" She asked her eyes widening when the bird stood to attention seemingly managing to hold her gaze while not even having eyes, she looked down when the cat meowed rubbing its head against her lower stomach before looking up at her.

She was honestly slightly creeped out by the knowing gleam in its blind obsidian eyes.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes." She said before looking more into the creature and their habitats as she drug her nails through the cat's fur her lip twitching into a smile as the feline began purring once more draping his self across her lap. "This is good, though I don't know why one of you would be so far away from your home and in Mystic Falls of all places, this is great I can work with this now all we need to do is figure out what your friend is."

To learned that the quieter of the black birds was a raven took four days, for Bonnie to find out that the bird wasn't just a common raven and was actually a Chihuahuan raven, because there was a huge difference between the two took another two days for Bonnie to decipher.

It took Bonnie another two weeks of studying to gain the confidence of knowing about each of the animal's general makeup and body structure but more importantly their eyes and at the end of it all Bonnie was so fucking sure that she couldn't be a veterinarian and had a new respect for them and all that they did for know all in not most of animal kind.

"Well, perhaps it is time to take a trip to Grams house and see what spells or potions we can find for alleviate your little problem."

With that Bonnie, the cat, wolfdog, raven and the crow hopped in her car and drove over to her Grams place.

* * *

 

 

 


	3. III

_**Please Enjoy!** _

* * *

_***.*.*.*.*** _

_**They were more of her than she was.** _

_**Whatever their souls were made out of, theirs and hers were the same...** _

_***.*.*.*.*** _

* * *

She stroked the crows head with her fingers when she felt him begin to thrash about, the second she stepped through the attic even as the cat jumped on the table she usually used to mix her herbs. The raven was on its normal spot nestled into her neck though she too felt it tense up at the feel of the attic. The only two seemingly unbothered were the cat who was lounging lazily on her mixing table and the dog sniffing about curiously.

"Shh its ok, it's ok." She cooed her grip tightening on the bird just slightly, just in case it tried to flee out the nearest window. "No need to panic everything is fine, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The bird stopped flailing its wings but she could still feeling the tension radiating off of the creature in waves and wondered not if the creature felt the magic the hummed in the room because it was obvious to her that it did but a matter of why. Why were these creatures so sensitive to magic? Had they been in the company of a witch before? Was that the reason why they were missing or had damaged organs?

"What you are feeling is my magic I'm here more often than I am at home and I practice a lot of my spells and potions here, my families' magical essence also covers many of these things. Ancient tombs, amulets, talismans all with our magic covering it so that no one outside of our magical line may access the secrets of power hidden within" She said as she continued stroking the bird and smiled as the one on her shoulder seemed to relax and perk up at this information. "It won't hurt you as it serves to protect Bennett witches like myself from my enemies, so just be calm."

"Hm it seems that you appear to be in luck my friends." Bonnie said as she stared at the spell to regrow body organs. It seemed that one of her distant cousins crafted the spell to help her excel in medical school.

Praise be to the gods for crafty Bennett's with ambition.

Bonnie quickly gathered the herbs necessary mixing them and while dancing and humming softly to the music that played softly from her ipod as the crow and raven sat perched on her shoulder while the cat seemed more than content to bask in the sunlight from the window and the dog in a corner shrouded in the shadows.

"Alrighty my little carrion crow it's time," She said and gently gathered her little friend from her shoulder and placing it next to the raven. "but because your condition worries me the most you won't have the pleasure of going first."

"You've all been so incredibly patient, but I will need you to hold still for just a little while longer." Bonnie said as she spread the herbal remedy on a thin piece of cloth, taking note the feline and dog had awoken from their slumber and had made its way towards her and the birds.

"If it would please your highness, you will have the pleasure of going first." Bonnie said her lip twitching when she could have sworn the cat let out a pleased 'hn'.

As much as Bonnie wanted to work of the crow with the extensive damage done to its eyes it was the same reason that made her save him for last, magic could be a fickle thing when it wanted to be and no way was she going to risk making it worse so she would start off with something simpler, repair blind eyes and then working up to replacing one and then when she was sure she had the hang of it only then would she repair her feathery friends.

Without any real reason to justify her actions other than because she's a witch and could Bonnie continued to speak to them, humanizing them further than like she had been doing since the moment she met them and took them home "I am spreading the solution on a strip big enough for your head, then I will tie it before saying the incantation, please continue to bear with me and before long you should have your sight returned to you in its previous state before whatever it was that happened to make you lose them."

The feline let out a meow but otherwise remain completely still as Bonnie wrapped the cloth around its eyes, she looked down the dog to see it had a rather intense look on its face as it stared at the cloth and her hand placed around the feline's eyes, it was the tensest she had seen the playful creature and she couldn't help but wonder why.

 ** _Ossio dispersimus, ferula tergeo…_**  Bonnie chanted as her hand rested over the feline's eyes.

Bonnie let her magic roll off her in waves, continuing to chant the incantation until she felt the need to stop, and when she did she noticed the sun was still how in the sky though her watch told her she had lost an hour border lining two.

She slowly began to remove the cloth her eyes widening as she let out an involuntary gasp at the sight before her.

There flaring a fiery crimson were two identical three bars stretching from the feline enlarged pupils.

Bonnie blinked her eyes staring into the feline's eyes once more to see not wild shades of crimson but instead the darkest obsidian.

"Huh…for a second there-" She glanced to her phone's screen flashing red as Elena called her before she shook her head, chalking it just a play on the lights off her cell which she ignored.

She then checked over the cat watching it as it followed her every move with those too intelligent dark eyes before nodding and checking over herself to see if she could do another spell.

The wolfdog whined when she set her eyes on him but that didn't deter Bonnie in the slightest, in fact it spurred her actions.

"You'll let me heal you up, so you can be strong because you're a good boy, right?" She cooed, and she sat around him. Unlike the cat who was more than content to sit quietly throughout the ordeal, her wolfdog was fidgety, anxious even and squirmed in her grasp. Those he seemed to stiffen up at her words.

"You're a good boy, right? My good boy, my protector." She said as she wrapped the bandage around his head though she only put the herbs on the left side for obvious reasons.

"And because I know you're my good boy, I don't have to worry, because I know you'll sit tight and let me heal you up." She continued talking to him while her hands worked themselves into her fur and giving him a massage to calm the dog down.

"And when we're finished I'll have to get you a treat, good boys deserve treats yeah?" She cooed as she got comfortable on the floor the dog sprawled across her lap as one hand was placed over his eyes and the other rubbed his belly as her magic wrapped around him in a protective blanket forcing him to relax before beginning the same spell.

Bonnie's hands trembled slightest by the time she had finished the spell, her body was also covered in the slightest sheen of sweat, she was hungry, and she could go for a cat nap. But she was happy, she was happy because her dog had not only one eye but two.

It had taken her a moment to catch her breath, so she hadn't had the chance to immediately take off the bindings like she had with the cats but when she did she was met with one obsidian colored eye and but his left surprised her by being a muted shade of grey.

"How interesting…" Bonnie murmured as she stared into his eyes to see that despite them being to different colors that yes, they were perfectly healthy and strong if the way that he tracked her movements was anything to go by.

She glanced down at her watch, the wolfdog's procedure had taken twice as long as the cats pulling a little over four and a half hours from her and in a couple of hours the sun would be setting.

"Let's get a bite to eat." Bonnie said before standing. She didn't realize she had been swaying until she heard a whine come from her canine friend.

She smiled stabilizing her feet before patting the dogs head. "I'm fine big guy, I just need to get some food in me and I'll be right as rain. Such a good boy for looking out for me."

Bonnie made herself and her animal friends a sandwich and drinking a cup of tea because her grams always had tea to spare before deciding to get back to business.

"Alrighty." She said rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck. "Last but certainly not least…"

She lifted her little feathered friends and began the same process as the others, though this time she decided that she would not only heal the carrion crows eyes but the ravens as well.

She debated the risks, tossing around the worst case scenarios in her head of what could possibly happen…worst case she would die…but she of course had no intentions of dying today.

Bonnie merely grit her teeth the moment she felt the first coat of sweat cover her form. Then she proceeded to widen her stance when she felt her legs quiver and tremble.

Her breath began to labor and when she felt the first trickle of blood slide down her nose she merely clicked her tongue against her teeth and wiped it with her shoulder before stiffened her spine.

Bonnie wasn't a fool, she knew very well witchcraft has its limits. If she pushed too hard too soon, it pushed back… _the_   _spirits_   _pushed_   _back_ …

The spirits were there lurking in wait, watching witches alike young and old, ready rip the rug from under any witch that got too magic happy, to remind than that for all the power that witches could wield, witches were not invincible.

However, Bonnie was a clever little Bennett witch, she knew, had learned from a very young age that no matter what, there was a loophole in everything especially magic…nothing was impossible for a witch, especially one with power.

Her resolve was clear as she stared at nothing in particular, she felt wind whip past her though it was not strong enough to cut her like she knew it could be. Never mind that none of the windows were open.

She felt the spirits warning…that didn't mean that she was going to stop.

Her chanting grew louder in an act of sheer defiance.

She wasn't going to bow to the spirits. She would not yield to the spirits.

The wind seemed to shirk at her act, and she only raised her voice an octave higher when it came back just as fast slashing at her cheek. The blood from her nose trickled faster but Bonnie remained standing stiff.

What was a little blood to be lost anyway?

Bonnie continued chanting.

_***.*.*.*.*** _

The Bennett coven was a formidable coven indeed. From the eldest sister and matriarch Qetsiyah Bennett the middle sisters who were blessed to be born twins Chaviva and Leila Bennett to the youngest of the four Naami Bennett.

The four each having frightening understanding and power over the elements of nature, though each sister having a personal preference of one element over the other.

The four sisters were a damn right terror when they felt like they were slighted. The temperaments of the Bennett women were as equally infamous as their beauty, intelligence and power…

Though the warnings were there…

Warm, practical nurturing and motherly sage eyed Chaviva Bennett who coddled and doted on the young child of there coven could and would just as easily walk through an enemy coven's crop field and with each step pull the nutrients from the crops causing them to face famine until said coven gave up the person who she felt slighted her, having no remorse that she was making an entire clan suffer because the actions of a single person.

Playful and carefree to the point of laziness Leila Bennett was as equally vindictive as her younger twin sister though she chose to extract her vengeance personally not seeing the appeal of dragging a whole coven down, her hazel green eyes glittering as she would sneak into the home of her offender soundlessly, making herself comfortable in their dwelling even as created a vacuum around her offender and choked them to death before leaving as breezily as she came.

Even sweet, innocent, patient and compassionate young Naami Bennett who was the second best at healing after her older sister Chaviva was not one to take a slight against her, though never proven there was not a single doubt that any amongst witches alike that any men who grew a taste for forcefully deflowering young maidens would sooner find themselves drowning on their own saliva or seemingly having their organs, muscles and tendons shattering because they had been frozen. Young Naami would not be found too far from the scene large doe viridian eyes that were usually so translucent, dark murky and cold as the dead sea hiding away the beast that swim just beneath.

None however had the worst reactions to slights against herself sister and coven, then the eldest sister. Qetsiyah Bennett was a living breathing firestorm with emerald green eyes that seemed to glow eerily when she was caught in one of her moments. The matriarch did nothing halfway. When she loved she loved hard and with reckless abandon…but when she hated…

…hell, hath no fury like hers…

Qetsiyah was as equally passionate as her favorited elemental, she was the creator of not only the immortality spell but also the phrase 'crime of passion'

Qetsiyah Bennett watched her direct descendant Bonnie Bennett and couldn't help the 'cat caught the canary' smirk that stretched across her lips.

"It's is like watching a younger version of myself…" She mused quietly but that did not stop her voice from resounding around to all the female Bennett's that resided on the plane with her.

A militia of varying shades of green eyes that were traditionally passed from one Bennett to another snapped to another locking on their founder's heir as well.

This was nothing of a new practice to the fallen Bennett witches, watching of their remaining living relatives is what they did. Bennett's always looked after their own after all…

So, it was no secret that their founder favored Bonnie Bennett, she truly was an exceptional young witch. She was packed, brimming with power and beauty, sharp as a whistle and with the infamous Bennett temper to boot…

But there were times, many and more to come they were sure… that her ancestors noted that the young witch not only just pushed the limits, the boundaries of magic, but demolished the very borders.

Now was one of those times.

Several pairs of eyes, all unique shades of green watched the young heiress of their beloved coven as she raised her voice defiantly her magic whipping around, snarling like a rabid beast baring its fangs in warning before just as quickly calming, resembling the aura of a coven elder it was so controlled and precise as it poured into her familiars to recover what once was lost.

"Tch that stubborn brat." Sheila's lips turned down in a scowl but her sage colored orbs gleamed with pride.

"Our granddaughter loves to walk the fine line, doesn't she?" Emily Bennett mused as she too watched over the young Bonnie Bennett.

"Walk? To hell with that,  ** _she_**  dances across it." Leila Bennett snickered waving to the image of the youthful Bonnie Bennett's eyes flash as the spell finished. The girl had just enough energy to unwrap the eyes of both the birds while smirking victoriously before she slumped to the floor of the attic from exhaustion, her canine familiar immediately jumping to his keeper's side and nudging her as the feline came at a more sedated pace though the witches to see the concern clear in the felines eyes. The birds were worse than the canine their wings flapping wildly as the squawked to each other before the feline hissed at them making them fall silent.

"She spits in the face of the spirits every chance gets. Honestly, sometimes Sheila I don't know if you've raised that girl right to be so confident in her abilities or if she's just that arrogant." Leila said with exasperation before her lips grew to something wolfish. "but I love it."

"You would, you were always one to love the mischievous, the rule breakers." Qetsiyah's lip twitching in amusement. But then I would expect nothing less, I practically raised you in my image

Leila beamed. "Ah well you know fire and air feed off of each other dear sister, of course we are drawn to those equally passionate and playful. The one that aren't afraid of breaking the rules or having a bit of fun are naturally the ones we are drawn too."

"Please don't tell me that's why you go with Ayana, just to keep the little misfit company as he slumbers?" Chaviva huffed at her older sister.

Leila puffed out her chest and cheeks, but her hazel eyes sharpened. "Naturally. He might be a vampire now, but he was supposed to be  _ours_."

"You mean he was supposed to be  _yours._ " Chaviva said, the image of Bonnie fading as the image of one Kol Mikaelson briefly replaced it. the boy was young, he had only seen eighteen summers before he was murdered. Wavy chocolate brown hair with equally rich earthy brown eyes, he was tall but that was to be expected being the son of a Viking, lean with an athletic built.

"Yes, I remember him well, a fine young man, marrying a magical prodigy like he was, was hard to come by outside of one's coven. Mother and I were sure he would have worn the Bennett name well…" Myra Bennett spoke dejectedly as she stared at the image of Kol Mikaelson.

Ayana Bennett wrapped her arm around her youngest daughter but didn't speak, instead watching over Leila's reactions.

Leila remained silent, but they all knew that it went without saying. Kol Mikaelson was supposed to have been integrated within the Bennett coven. He had been engaged to Myra who bore the favored of Leila.

Kol had been snatched from Leila Bennett welcoming clutches the moment Esther Mikaelson betrayed Ayana poisoning her children with a perverted version of her eldest sister's spell, she wailed as she watched the boy she had thought of as her son be run through by his father's sword.

She watched as the boy's eyes filled with heart ache confusion and betrayal at his father's actions as well as his mothers as she merely remained seated as she husband slaughter them all. She didn't even spare her youngest son a fleeting glance even as he took his last breath calling out to her.

But nothing was worse than watching Kol complete the transition, watching Kol learn the consequences…the price of a powerful warlock such as he, becoming a vampire. Watching her beloved Kol's mind shatter before her eyes when the realization that he was no longer held the keys to unlock the earths power, that he was no longer a welcome recipient of nature's love and affection.

She would never forgive Esther Mikaelson for that. For stealing him from her.

"You are right sister…the fire burns brighter in this one…I wonder if it is because she is lonely. It is too bad Abigail is being cantankerous, even if she did not want to return to the child Bonnie could use a sibling. Abigail is still young yet, she could easily carry another Bennett witch to term." Naami said and just as quickly the image of Kol was gone replaced once more with Bonnie Bennett.

"Ah, I believe dissatisfaction is a symptom of her ambition. It's the coal that keeps her fire burning." Qetsiyah said playing along with her youngest sister, knowing how Leia felt about the youngest male Mikaelson.

"She's growing quite nicely, but of course that's to be expected, Bennett women have always been clever as the devil-" Beatrix Bennett spoke as she watched the young witch resting.

"And twice as pretty." The other Bennett females spoke automatically.

"She should have had more suitors vying for her attention, then perhaps she wouldn't need as many familiars as she has…royalty she may be, she does not live in the old world were having more than one lover is easily excepted or approved of…she herself is still struggling with finding herself worthy as a lover for a lover…this change will be rather hard for her." Beatrice said with a saddened sigh.

"Neither the vampires nor that cursed child will let her be truly, and though she's made progress, she has not the strength to full break her shackles…That is why they are all necessary, they will be key components to her sure survival. Darkness; will soon befall Mystic Falls and our granddaughter will need to be ready for that…" Emily said placing a hand on Beatrice's shoulder.

"It goes without saying that she won't die, especially now that she's called upon them she couldn't have summoned better. Strong and skilled, and more possessive than a wolf in heat the lot of them…they will be willing to do whatever is necessary to make sure that no matter what Bonnie will come out on top…she'll have a lot of fun too, they are all so teeth achingly attractive…" Naami said gazing fondly at the image provided.

The congregation nodding in approval, whispers of overpowered children with wild dark hair, girls with glittering green eyes and boys with glaring crimson.

"Her sons the perfect soldiers, her daughter formidable leaders…" Yes, the whispers echoed throughout the female ghosts, because even though the Bennett coven was powerful on its own, they would never turn down the chance at adding new and equally power bloodline to their ranks.

"She has yet to complete the bonds though…she won't be siring anything until they have tangible bodies of their own, not to mention getting the other two to fall in line." Chaviva noted.

"It matters not, even the ones that run from her will are only running in an invisible circle. And all paths lead to her. Them trying to veer from her is like a human trying to capture the wind in their hands." Leila chuckled.

"Ah and Viva that's not true, Bonnie has a bond completely active with the carrion crow, despite neither of them knowing that…" Qetsiyah smirked and the others watched as even though the canine and feline had equally seemed to curl into Bonnie in an attempt to wrap her in their warm it was the little carrion crow that flitted around worriedly above her, not stopping even as the raven squawked to him quietly."…the poor dear…perhaps we shall help him get his hands on her…he must be worried about his lady's health…it helps not he has no fingers to check over her…"

"Eh, but isn't that cheating?" A young Leota Bennett asked suddenly and barely resisted the urge to crumble, popping out of her astral state under the weighted stare of her ancestors. She was a prideful Bennett but damn having an array of penetrating green orbs locked onto at one time was a bit unnerving.

Lucy sensing her younger sisters distress spoke just as softly. "What Leo means to ask is wont the spirits consider that against the rules if you interfered?"

"Tch how foolish. I would have thought Johanna taught you better." Lucy and Leota tensed at the remark not only against them but their mother and from their grandmother no less. Lucy and Leota knew better than to respond though.

"Solange; bit your tongue. Lucy is only two years Bonnie's senior and in Leota's case three years her junior." Minerva Bennett spoke, her mint eyes flashing in warning towards her younger daughter.

Lucy and Leota remained quiet, Leota was too young to remember but Lucy wasn't, their grandmother was a stern woman, one that didn't take to any type of weakness or insubordination…a trait that she got from her own mother. The two similar personalities more often than not clashed against each other.

Solange stared at her mother unflinchingly before her pickle colored eyes were drawn toward her older sister Dea whose chartreuse eyes glittered as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Just because they have more encounters with vampires do not make them an expert, Sol. They just like Bonnie are still children and have much to learn." Dea said evenly before glancing at Lucy and Leota winking. "It isn't cheating if they don't catch you…"

"Dea is right after all one must learn the rules before they can break them properly." Amelia Bennett spoke up a wicked twinkle in her fern eyes.

Lucy and Leota blinked before nodding with their elder's words.

"Well then let's give him a little push in the right direction eh?" Qetsiyah said her lips twitching in amusement before her spirit disappeared from the very world she created.

With the original queen of the coven off to secure her heiress ties to her familiars, Lucy and Leota continued with the lessons on astral projection while listening to their ancestors continue to mingle upon themselves, looking less like a bunch of dead witches and more like a group of gossiping housewives.

*.*.*.*.*

He was panicking…and no matter how his cousin tried to calm him, reassure him the soft spoken words fell on deaf ears. His anxiety only spiked higher. He was no medical nin but he was surely that he was reaching rather unhealthy levels and he wasn't sure, but this could potentially be categorized as a panic attack.

And kami, why the hell was he getting so damn worked up in the first place?

He caught sight of his reflection. His eyes. He had both of his eyes again and in an irrefutable perfect condition. His blazing in his emotional state and all because of his returned vision

No.

His ruby orbs caught the sight of the body that lay on the ground not far from his own.

Ah right.

He was panicking because his eyes were returned by the young girl that currently lay pasted off on the floor. The same young girl who had a weird energy that he had never once before seen or encountered, the young girl who saved him from drowning, brought him home dried him, shed tears for his sorry state, and healed him completely.

The same young girl that currently didn't look like she was breathing despite what his cousin kept telling him.

"She's much too pretty to continue laying on the floor don't you think?"

His head snapped to the side so fast that he was sure on a lesser being would have broken bones. There on his right he spied an older woman that bore similar features of the girl. She was a lovely woman, even if he thought she was dressed a bit oddly.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" He squawked out, not that she would understand a word he was saying…the other girl never did.

He felt a shiver go down his spine as the woman's emerald green eyes locked onto his own, but she didn't answer his question instead asking another of her own. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew she understand him…and that made him even more apprehensive of her.

"Don't you think she's too pretty to be lying on the floor like a forgotten rag doll?" The woman said brushing the girl's wild dark curls from her cheek.

His eyes were drawn towards the girl's face, her familiar face that he had grown used to seeing since she'd taken him in. He had eyes now, and even if he was no longer a man, he still knew beauty when he saw it and the girl was swimming it.

His eyes moved over her features his mangekyō sharingan capturing every feature in his crow form, drinking her in, before compartmentalizing his thoughts for a later date.

He didn't respond to the woman, but he could read the amusement in her eyes, he didn't need to, she had just seen how he'd ogled her.

"You can help her you know." Amusement ringing in her tone.

 _I can help her?_  He thought.

His eyes were drawn towards the girl and so he never saw the woman move, never realize when he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"How?"

One moment she's kneeling beside the girl the next she's by his side whispering to his ear.

"Magic is all about the strength of your will with of course a splash of imagination and intention. You want to help her?  _How_  do you suppose you'll do so? What do you  _need_  to do so? Craft it… _Envision_  it and if you want it badly enough it will be birthed through magic..."

Despite the apprehension he knew he should feel with an unknown woman standing so close to him. He couldn't find the energy to be bothered…no instead focusing on her words.

How was he to help her?

Well for one thing he needed hands…he needed his body. He remembered clearly what he looked like before he died, he missed it. but it didn't matter he was limited…he was dead.

" ** _No_**." The woman said sharply, and if he were a lesser creature he would have jumped.

"The only limits in life are the ones you make…are the ones you envision in your mind." The woman spoke to him and he ideally wondered if she could read his mind.

"Envision what you want, what you desire. What you need for you to achieve your goals. Close your eyes, it helps when one first begins…" She whispered gently, and he did so.

A body, he needed his body. He wanted his body. His hands that had calluses from years of training, his arms, his legs muscled and toned from years of missions, his face, you never know how bad you wish for your own familiar features until you're an animal.

"Yes, that's it, dig your fingers into it, it is yours, do not let it slip away from you." The woman cooed approval ringing in her voice and he was for certain now that the woman couldn't in fact read his mind.

Living as a crow was fun but it wasn't ideal. He wanted his body back and he wanted it back now.

"Now yank it with all your might, rip your desires into reality!" The woman demanded.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but he knew what he wanted, what he craved. What he wanted so badly that he would be willing to kill for if only to have for a few minutes…

He felt a spark, one that was like a low fire set to simmer before someone began to turn the notches. Simmer med, hot and soon he was inflamed.

A strangled gasped escaped his lips as he fell to the floor barely catching himself of his hands before he hit his face.

…wait

He blinked his eyes refocusing to see hands, familiar hands…his hands. Lifted them up staring at them, then his arms then he looked down his chest and naked chest, but it was his all the same.

He glanced lower, his, his all of this all of him was here. He drug his eyes to the mirror and was met with his familiar devil-may-care smile.

He had his body back.

He heard a gasp and turned towards the sound to see the woman staring at him with a look of shock and longing. "K-Kagami?!"

"Who? My name is Uchiha Shisui." He spoke before he stood to his feet, slightly uncomfortable with how the woman's eyes raked over him.

"I'm sorry…You just resemble someone I used to know…" She shook her head and he frowned at pain that reflected in her eyes before she waved her hand towards him and he found himself with a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body.

Without wait he walked over to the girl easily picking her up and gently placing her on to the couch. He couldn't help staring at her, she was a tiny little thing, though from what he could feel when he picked her up, that didn't at all mean she was lacking in curves. His eyes drifted back to her heart shaped face, her thick eye lashes, her full dusty rose colored lips…he wondered if they were as soft as they looked…

The clearing of a woman's voice snapped him back to attention to quickly find himself standing to his feet, he hadn't even realized he was leaning in to kiss her. Had he been possessed by Yami? He just gotten his body back and the first thing he was about to do was steal a kiss from some unsuspecting girl like some kind of depraved lunatic.

"You'll want to practice crafting yourself proper attire, you don't want to make her pass out again do you lover boy?" She said amusement blaring bright in her eyes once more as he flushed a darker shade of red that would undoubtedly match his sharingan.

And he was naked!? How had he forgotten he was naked? What was wrong with him?!

He slammed his eyes shut willing from the bottom of his heart for his comfort clothes to materialize onto his person and let out a hum of approval as he opened his eyes to fabric begin to stretch across his body.

Surreal. He couldn't help but think as he looked over himself. Just moments before he had nothing just a towel on and now a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, black pants with bandages around his ankles, and black ninja sandals.

He sighed in content but watched as the woman just stared over his appearance with a frown. If he thought she was going to make a remark about his appearance she did not, but she what she did say did surprise him.

"You can't let history repeat itself..." She said to him her emerald eyes seemingly glowing as she stared at his face "I see now…the fates are being cruel again…giving me an heir the mirrors me in almost every way…"

He watched as the woman clutched what looked to be a wedding ring on a gold chain around her neck before lifting it to her lips and pressing a kiss to it. "The gods favor those with power as we are considered made in their image…but the fates tend to get jealous, they do not like sharing the attention of the gods and so they make us suffer in the most horrific ways that they can…" She shook her head giving as the ring her fingers stroking over it fondly. "No matter…we'll surely have the last laugh."

She fixed her gaze on him and he could feel himself snapping to attention like he would standing before his Hokage. "Respect her, love her, protect her, and she will move the heavens for you all…oh and one more bit of advice…withhold the truth however you may need to, if you need to protect her…but never outright lie to a Bennett witch no matter what, you're risking prematurely ending your life if you chose to do so…"

He blinked, and the woman was gone just as silently as she came.

He blinked again just to try to gather his bearing and he found himself thrown against the nearest wall by and invisible power source.

"You have five seconds to tell me just who the hell you think you are breaking into my house!?" His eyes snapped to where he had last seen the girl to find she was no longer laying on the couch but glaring down her nose at him her emerald orbs flashing in warning, informing him that his very next move might be his last.

"Uchiha. My name is Uchiha Shisui."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Vampire Diaries x Naruto Crossover that takes place in the VD world.  
> Bonnie Bennett x Uchiha Clan members, Sharingan Users (Shisui, Itachi, Madara, Izuna, Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke)  
> Don't own TVD or Naruto.


	4. IV

_**Please Enjoy!** _

* * *

_***.*.*.*.*** _

_**They were more of her than she was.** _

_**Whatever their souls were made out of, theirs and hers were the same...** _

_***.*.*.*.*** _

* * *

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Five beats was all it took for Bonnie to go from angry to pissed and if the panic that flashed through the intruders eyes was any inclination he knew it too.

"What do you take me for? Some type of idiot?"

Bonnie tightened the magic around him specifically around his windpipe even as he choked out a 'no!'

"Then tell me who you are, and why you've broken into my house!"

"My name really is Uchiha Shisui."

Her face was devoid of emotion though the twitch of her eyebrow was a dead give away to her irritation.

"Ok, Shisui Uchiha from the Uchiha clan of Konohagakure." She said mockingly even as the male in front of her stiffened his gaze narrowing at her words. "What pray tell has brought you to infiltrate my home, surely a renown genius like yourself would be smart enough to know that was a horrible idea on your part…or what lemme guess is it that you would prefer to still play the village fool and leave all that genius deductions to your precious little ole Tachi?"

He stiffened at the nickname. "How do you know about Itachi?"

"My question first!" She snapped and the boy gasped as he felt the magic coil around him like a snake.

"Y-you invited me." He spat out.

"What?" Bonnie asked taken aback by his words and he continued speaking before she could call him a liar.

"You invited me, brought me here, into this home, into this place. I was the crow, I'm here because of you…and for the record I'm not lying, my name is Uchiha Shisui." He said through pain filled gasps.

He was held, suspended for several seconds more and watched as the girl's eyes glowed as she muttered a single word. " _ **Veritatem!**_ "

He felt her again…her magic, energy or whatever it was washing over him like a tidal wave threatening to drown him before disappearing from him. He was able to catch his breath before gravity seemed to right itself and he was dropped. It was only due to his ninja training that he landed on his feet.

"I… you… you're telling the truth. You're Shisui Uchiha, the Shisui Uchiha from Kohona…Shunshin no freaking Shisui in my attic… unless you're not really him and have been lead to think you are by some magical outside interference or you're just an incredibly good liar…but no that might be giving you a bit too much credit…" Bonnie mumbled ignoring the feeling of his heated gaze as she continued to try to make sense of the madness that was her life. "…and my spell was perfect…naturally... which brings me back to you, you are really who you say you are…"

Bonnie shook her head. "As amazing as that is...this doesn't make any sense. You shouldn't even be… I just don't understand-"

"Yes, well welcome to my world." Shisui mutter dryly standing to his feet.

"Oh no, hell no, I wouldn't want to be in your world, I'm not partially to a place were breeding child soldiers are a common occurrence. You could count me out, no you existing outside of your world is enough trouble without me having to deal with age old village politics." Bonnie said off handedly not noticing the tension that continued to grow into her guest.

Shisui's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that? How do you know who I am or who Itachi is? What did you mean by my world?" His eyes drifted around the room taking in everything there was and again he praised kami for his strict ninja training because he was seeing things that he had never in any of the villages seen before. It was clear that this wasn't some elaborate genjutsu or his sharingan would have noticed, so he wasn't exactly in the elemental nations anymore...but then that let the question of where exactly was he.

"I'm not a stalker if that's what you're thinking." Bonnie sighed giving up and walking over to the couch and sitting down not at all bothered when the dog crawled into her lap whimpering for attention that she all too happy to oblige. "This world you currently find yourself in…is my world, and in this world your world isn't real."

"What?" He said as the raven flew towards him landing on his shoulder.

"Well perhaps that's a bit of a stretch. Your world does exist but it's a story, a piece of creative fiction for us in this world to enjoy…" Bonnie said rather bluntly missing how he as well as the other furred and feathered occupants tensed.

"Although I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it is truly real, every story is based off some semblance of the truth…maybe it has to do with dimensional magic…" Bonnie murmured to herself, her eyes briefly drawn to the dog in her arms before looking away.

"Wow wow wait," Shisui said drawing Bonnie's eyes to him as he held up his hands as if he could physically stop her words by doing so. "What are you talking about?"

"Dimensional magic, not to be confused with time travel. It's magic dealing with different dimensional…you know what dimensions are don't you?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow at him.

His eyes narrowed again. "Something tells me you aren't talking about measurements."

Bonnie chuckled. "No, I'm talking about parallel universes – alternate realities that exist parallel to our own, but where things work or happen differently. I know about you and Itachi because in my world you are all characters in a story called 'Naruto', you are…or at least were just a fictional character in a book created by Masashi Kishimoto…but now you're not."

"Yes, as I'm obviously here alive and in the flesh." He said his arms gesturing to his body.

Bonnie eyes followed his movements before blinking as they stayed a bit too long on the tight-fitting shirt that looked painted over his abs. "Speaking of, how is that? I mean now that I've calmed down I understand that you were the crow, that's now conveniently missing?"

"Yes, I was the crow." He said with a nod as he petted the ravens head.

She nodded before gesturing to his form trying not to linger too much of the muscles in his arms, Kishimoto really didn't do the characters any justice. "So I am curious on how you have a human body while the others don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Uh well…after you healed mine and Tachi's eyes…" He paused looking for her reaction to him saying his cousins name but when she didn't react he frowned. "And why don't you look surprised about this?"

"Disregarding the fact that you a fictional character is standing in front of me alive and in the flesh, me being a witch and my natural luck for being struck with anomalies, what's really the shock of one or ten more characters? But to be honest now that I know you are well, you, it makes quite a bit of sense that Itachi is a raven."

"How so?" He asked, making a mental note to come back to the name that she referred to herself as. What was a witch? Was it like a sage? The mysterious woman had mentioned the same term as well…

"Do you really need to ask? Itachi considered you his best friend, you were his confident…his anchor after your sudden death-" Shisui flinched.

"And the fall of the Uchiha clan-" Another flinch.

"And everything else that could possibly go wrong, actually going wrong in your world, did you honestly not think that he would chose such an animal in your memory? Let's not forget you two shared the same summon." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

Shisui was silent and Bonnie let him be silent, instead moving her eyes towards the dog that was rubbing his face in her lap and whining.

Her eyes narrowed in thought before moving back to Shisui, as a sorrowful groan escaped her lips. "Say, you and Itachi…you weren't the only ones to come here were you?"

"…No."

"Dare I ask?" she

"Perhaps you want to take a guess?" He offered.

"Are there more than two Uchiha?"

"…Yes."

"All?"

"…Yes."

Bonnie let out a sigh bringing her hand to her temple before looking at the dog in her lap. "If I am to base you off of your actions, you would be Tobi formally known as Obito Uchiha."

The dog's eyes bleed crimson sharing with a close up view of his sharingan before he blinked it away barking and leaning up to lick her face.

"Um ok we are going to clearly need some ground rules," Bonnie said looking at the dog that wasn't even a dog "You can't do that anymore Tobi…Obito… maybe Tobito, a combination of the two? What do I refer to you as?"

He turned towards Shisui giving a bark. I looked over at Shisui as well to see him rolling his eyes.

"He said he likes what you called him, Tobito..." Another bark. "He said says he thinks it's cute."

"Ok then Tobito, you can't go around licking my face anymore especially now that I know your not a dog but a man…it's kind of inappropriate." She huffed, and the dog let out a series of whines while his tag wagged behind him.

"He said but he's a good boy…and a dog, dogs lick people as a form of affection." Shisui said with a raised eyebrow.

"But people don't lick other people as a form of affection."

A sharp bark came from Tobito then, one that showed quite a bit of teeth making him the epitome of wolfish and had Shisui sputtering with his cheeks tinting pink and the raven on Shisui's shoulder ruffling his feathers in discomfort. "I am not repeating that."

She was going to inquire what Tobito had said when the dog snorted before placing his head into her lap his nose buried into her stomach. She raised an eyebrow towards him but seeing how he seemed completely at ease and adorable, decided to let him be.

"Ok moving on, am I to assume that my spoiled little prince of a cat, is grumpy Sasuke Uchiha?" Bonnie asked as she eyes locked onto the feline. Said cat let out a hiss, its tail fluffing up in anger.

"Um no, he's definitely not Sasuke but Sasuke-chan is a cat…currently." Shisui said.

"But not this one…"

"Correct."

Bonnie blinked. "Ok…."

Her mind went through a list of possible Uchiha that her princely feline could be before she start saying names, after five minutes of sprouting off names Bonnie was getting worried.

"Ok…just how far back in the generations are you…" She said with a chuckle as the cat meowed at Shisui who seemed to shift with unease as the feline continue to meow at him.

"…He said try warring states..." Meow. "…princess…"

Bonnie's eyes snapped to Shisui before snapping back to the cat. She was just going to ignore that last part. "Warring states...but then…you…I-Izuna?"

The cat let out a pleased purr before stalking over and jumping into her arms making Tobito whine because I was no longer petting him.

"Why not guess Madara?" Shisui asked and Bonnie stiffened tightening her arms around Izuna.

"Is Madara here too?" She asked quietly.

"…Yes…he is also a cat…"

Bonnie turned her head to the heavens. "Why me?"

"I'm sorry." Shisui said with a sigh.

Bonnie looked at him with a frown. "Don't be, it was my magic that pulled you here, pulled all of you. It is not your fault so you have nothing to apologize for."

Bonnie saw that he looked ready to argue and held up her hand silencing him before speaking again.

"Furthermore, we've gotten way off topic, tell me now, how you've managed to establish a human form."

"Uh, well after you cured me and Tashi's eyes and fainted, a woman appeared not so long after."

"A woman?" Bonnie aid with a frown. "but how…wait, what did she look like?"

"She actually looked quite a bit like you, but older." He said his eyes rolling over her. "Anyways she said that I needed to envision what I wanted and if I wanted it back enough I could make it happen. She said magic was all about the strength of-"

"The strength of your will with of course a splash of imagination and intention." Bonnie finished as she stood and placed Izuna on the couch. At Shisui's stare she elaborated. "It's what my Grams always told when I was growing up. It is a common Bennett witch explanation of magic for children who are just beginning to stretch their magical cores…why'd this woman appear to you anyway?"

"Uh well…you fainted, and I didn't know what to do…I was a crow, I just wanted to help and make sure you were ok…" He said becoming flustered remembering his mild anxiety seeing her passed out on the ground.

Bonnie paused mid step and looked at him. "And you said the woman that helped you looked like me and helped you use magic?"

"Yes so I could help you, but she didn't give me her name-why are you smiling?" He asked with a frown as a smile bloomed across her lips.

"Bennett witches look after their own, always have, so it was likely that you had a lovely meeting with one of my deceased family members." She said absentmindedly. "Hm…I wonder if it was Emily…"

"Deceased?! As in dead?" Shisui didn't know whether to panic at the fact that he may or may or may not have spoken to a dead woman or be impressed that it was even possible.

"Yes, but think nothing of it, you're not in any danger from them." Bonnie said with a wave of her hand.

"And how do I know that?" Shisui said shrewdly. "You say that my world is dangerous but your dead relatives that have this magic can pop over to the land of the living, is far more abnormal than living the life of a child soldier. How do I know they won't pop over later and kill me?"

Bonnie blinked before chuckling. "This might not be reassuring, but if my ancestors thought you would be a danger you wouldn't even be alive right now. She certainly wouldn't have helped you cultivate a body to cause even more danger. Bennett witches have always been the keepers of the balance, a true gray coven. If you or any of the others would have tipped the balance scale in anyway you would have been destroyed."

Bonnie ignored how all eyes had zoned in on her merely giving them a calm smile instead. "So seeing as you're still here, you are not a threat to me or my livelihood."

"You're right…it doesn't reassure me at all…" Shisui muttered before running a hand through his messy hair. "And what do you mean by witch, what exactly is that? Is it like a sage? And this magic that you use, is it like chakra? Do we still have our chakra?"

"It…actually I would rather explain everything at one time if you don't mind. There is for obvious reasons a lot of things we need to discuss, and I would prefer to only say it all once which brings me to my next concern." She stopped pacing. "Where is Madara and Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure… I know they were in the clearing, but you didn't bring them with you." He said, but was merely stating to obvious, they both knew that.

"They didn't come to me like Izuna and Tobito did, I didn't even know they could not choose to come…when they stayed I thought they weren't mine." She said with a sigh. "You can't feel them or something? Close your eyes and try to feel for them, remember magic is all about intent and how strong your will is."

"I can…" Shisui said after a moment "I just…they are close to us…and yet not. The connection feels weak?"

He opened his eyes amazed. "How is that possible."

Bonnie grinned at him. "With magic, all things are possible."

_***.*.*.*.*** _

Bonnie turned and began gathering her things into her arms. "Though I am happy you can still feel them I cannot celebrate completely, you said the connection was weak? That means they have grown weak. I am going to have to do a summoning spell to bring them to me quickly, there are many dangers to familiars that are left on their own for too long."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Shisui asked sensing the urgency in her tone.

"Yes, you are going to play the most important part in the spell." Bonnie said as she drew three large salt circles. "I cannot feel them any longer, but you can, I will need to channel them through you, so I can pull them to me."

At Shisui's curious look Bonnie just smiled. "Just follow my instructions and you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Ok." Shisui said and sat down in the larger circle of salt when she gestured for him to do so.

"That's it…" She said making him look at her. "Just ok? That's it's you…you're not going to fight me on this?"

Shisui frowned. "No, why would I do that? Locating Madara and Sa-chan is of most importance."

Bonnie shook her head too shocked. "I just…never mind."

Bonnie turned towards Itachi, Izuna and Tobito who were watching them intently. "Whatever happens, do not, under any circumstances disrupt the circle. Shisui will need to concentrate completely on his connection to Sasuke and Madara, the spell I am about to do will allow me to access that connection and transport me spiritually to both Sasuke and Madara since at this point their physical bodies would have started to fade only leaving them as spirits. If Shisui's concentration is broken before I'm back in my physical body…well... just do not break his concentration."

Bonnie was expecting Shisui's angry look but what she was not expecting was his silence. It unnerved her, from what she knew about his character, Shisui was a passionate person…

"I have to bring them back before they hurt themselves anymore, they are dying, and they don't even understand why..." She felt the need to justify her actions under his penetrating gaze, but he still didn't respond as she sat in the circle in front of him.

"This conversation isn't over." Was all he said, and Bonnie resisted the urge to shiver, instead straightening her back at his authoritative tone.

She opened her mouth to argue but then let out a deep sigh with a nod of her head. She knew an explanation would be needed because this…everything was new to them, they weren't the Salvatore's or her friends who were accustomed to her magic or wanting to use her magic.

Bonnie noted that Shisui had chosen to sit seiza and quickly threw out the thought of entertaining doing the same, she might have had great posture for a teen of her generation, but she knew she wouldn't be able to maintain the position that he was and instead sat with her legs folded over each other in the classic criss-cross applesauce.

Bonnie's legs brushed against his knees as she reached her hands out to him. He stared curiously but didn't comment instead taking her hands in his own.

"Having physical contact makes for an easier mission for me." She said, and he nodded. "Now all you have to do is focus on them both if you can or if it's easier to focus on one adverse to the other than that's fine too."

Shisui closed his eyes and began trying to focus. Key word: trying.

Unlike before he was finding that he was having trouble focusing on anything other than her hands in his and the softness of them…or her voice and how she whispered the words of a foreign language.

"Shisui…" She whispered to him and he opened his eyes to see her frowning. "You are not focused…"

He felt shamed because his family was out there apparently dying according to Bonnie and all he could bring himself to think about was how hard it was to swallow when she said his name and beautiful her eyes looked, like they were a green that was not a part of this world and…

"Shisui…" She said her voice pulling him back and he could feel his breath hitch and his face flush when he realized she was just inches from his face. If he moved his face just a fraction their noses would touch, she was so close…Why was she so close? How the hell was he supposed to be able of concentrate on anything other than her when she was so close to him? Kami he was practically breathing in her natural and tantalizing scent.

He startled when she placed her hands on his face bringing his gaze back to her own. "Calm yourself, take a deep breath…good, now another."

He felt his body following her commands easily.

"Relax Shisui…" She whispered softly and he did, he could feel his body obeying her the tension bleeding from him and soon it was he who was slumped against her form as she whispered Sasuke's and Madara's name into his ear while her hand raked her fingers through his hair.

When his eyes opened again he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"Did it not work?" He asked looking over to Itachi only to be met with silence and he frowned.

"Tachi?" He called to his friend only to be ignored. He stood and walked towards the edge of the salt circle. "Hey Itachi-"

He stopped when he heard her speak. "He cannot hear you nor see you."

He turned to see Bonnie standing beside him and raised his eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"This place that we are in would be considered in between the otherside and the side of the living, it's a purgatory."

"Wait why am I here?" He asked confused.

This time it was she he looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "For some reason or another I couldn't get you to concentrate so instead I decided to bring you with me, hope you don't mind this little trip."

He flushed looking away from her, he knew exactly why he couldn't concentrate. "No…but is that… will that really be ok?"

"Yes, look." She said pointing behind them towards their still forms, Shisui in her lap and Bonnie hunched over him in a protective matter their foreheads touching.

"This is surreal…"

Bonnie didn't bother to respond instead grabbing his hand.

"So how do we go about bringing them back with us?" Shisui asked trying not to think of how warm her hand felt in his. Hers was so small but seemed to fit perfectly…

"Are you expecting that they will put up a fight…that would be most unfortunate considering their states of being as it is." Bonnie said with a frown. "I don't want them to be hurt anymore…"

"While I hope that they don't put up a fight it is always best to have a plan of action."

"Spoken like a true soldier." Bonnie said before looking up at him. "You know of Sasuke better than I how do you suppose we convince him?"

He shrugged. "Entice him with Itachi time and tomatoes?"

Bonnie blinked. "Ok, if all else fails I'll do just that, but I'd feel better with a more solid plan."

He shrugged. "I don't really know, when I died Sasuke was still just a little kid…"

Bonnie blinked again. "You mean even though you were dead you have no clue what's been happening with your family?"

Shisui shook his head and Bonnie stopped completely. "You mean to tell me there's no place for the dead to go? How the hell did Orochimaru or Kabuto for that matter use Edo Tensei then?"

Shisui eyes widened "Edo Tensei?"

But Bonnie wasn't through with her own line of questioning. "Shisui what is the last thing you remember?"

"Dying." He said plainly.

Bonnie frowned. "I…we will have to come back to this, I'm feeling at a bit of a lost here on how-" She waved her hands in the air around him. "You and your family even came to be my familiars in the first place."

Bonnie let out a sigh. "Ok. Think Bonnie think."

Shisui paused before placing his arm on Bonnie's shoulder to stop her movement, his body tensing for a fight when he felt two familiar presences quickly approaching them. "Whatever your thinking up finish it quick I feel them moving towards us…very quickly."

Bonnie nodded. "It's my magic, it's pulling them closer to me. They feel drawn if only to stop their spirits from eroding away as they get closer and their spirits start to stabilize they will feel as weak as a newborn foal until their familiar forms stabilize once more..."

Seeing as the magic seemed to be doing all the work Bonnie sat in a swing and waited…though she didn't have to wait long.

Shisui was in front of her in a flash, as two streaks of black landed not far from them, though the elder of the too was far closer to her than she would have expected of him. Bonnie blinked as she took in their ragged appearance...but perhaps not, her magic would force them to come since being away for such an extended period of time whether they wanted to or not, whether they realized it or not...

Sasuke and Madara had arrived and by the look on their expressions, they weren't happy.

Sasuke blinked his tired sunken eyes taking in Shisui's form before turning towards me his eyes narrowing but it was Madara that spoke first.

"What is the meaning of this woman?"

Bonnie's eye twitched at the condescending way he said woman but she brushed it aside reminding herself that they were in fact characters from a sexist society and just looked at them. They could go over manners later. "My name is Bonnie Bennett, nice to meet you both. And as crazy as this probably sounds you two need to come home with me so your spirits can completely stabilize."

"Come with you?" Sasuke sneered and she resisted sneering back, instead taking a deep breath.

"Yes, or you'll erode away. Surely you can already tell the difference just by being in my presence, that agonizing feeling of slowly being disintegrated from the inside out has temporarily halted...it will continue if you don't come with me." She said and the two tensed taking her words as a threat.

"Please…." She said looking at them. "I don't want you guys to die, so just please come with me and I'll try my best to explain what is happening, like how you seemingly woke up in a new place."

"By the way my body is reacting to you, as you have said, can only mean that you are the reason I am here." Sasuke scowled his hands visibly trembling even as he took an unconscious step closer towards me.

"Yes." I said with a sigh.

"Then why the hell would I go with you?" Another step closer...

"Didn't you hear what she said baka, you'll erode away…" Shisui snapped now glaring at his younger cousin.

"Stay out of this Shisui." Sasuke snapped orbiting even closer as if to engage his cousin, but Bonnie knew better.

"Madara," Bonnie said softly looking up at the older male who had yet to look away from her upon first catching her gave, who had also gotten closer to her with Sasuke being his dramatic self. "Izuna is back at my house alive and healthy, don't you miss him, don't you want to see him again?"

When his eyes sharpened she turned to look at Sasuke who was now barely less than 3 feet away from me. "Itachi is there too, please just come with me."

Bonnie's body shivered when she heard his deep laughter in her ear. Close ...close too close. When did he get so damn close… He reached out tilted her face towards him and away from the others.

"Wench, you dare try to manipulate me?" Madara asked his eyes swirls of obsidian sucking me in, he was so close...

"My name isn't wench its Bonnie and I'm only trying to reunite you with your family without violence, will you come peacefully or will I have to get aggressive?" Bonnie said her eyes refusing to leave his, studying him as he did her. "Tell me, do you shinobi only understand violence?"

Her question was rewarded with a shark-like grin from him as his other hand that wasn't holding her face reached over and roughly tugged a strand of her hair. A 'tsk' from her side clued she knew was from Sasuke clued her in to his response. So the jerks wouldn't be going peacefully. Fine.

"Why do I always have to deal with such difficult men…" Bonnie sighed before letting her magic lash out, her eyes glowing as she seized them before hissing. " _ **Carpe Retractum!**_ "

And just like that the two males vanished.

_***.*.*.*.*** _

Shisui blinked with wide eyes at the spot the two had inhabited before slowly looking at Bonnie who didn't look the least bit pleased despite meeting her objective.

"Let's head back." She said and didn't speak another word instead taking his hands in her own and closing her eyes.

Nothing was said this time, but Shisui all too suddenly felt like something was pulling him, anchoring him once more. And much like what he imagined Minato's teleportation jutsu he was back...hmm no or more perhaps like reverse summoning with his crows.

Warm. His body felt warm but then again his body was being cradled into hers and she was like the sun, so he decided that he really did love the feeling of being alive. The feeling of skin to skin contact.

Her finger brushed his hair from his face and his eyes snapped open.

Her eyes showed relief though she did not smile. "I'm glad you made it back, I was beginning to worry."

At his frown she elaborated. "An hour has passed and you were still immobilized…"

"Ah…" He said wondering. "It didn't feel that way, it felt instant."

Bonnie smiled softly but he frowned when it didn't reach her eyes. "Bonnie?"

"The others are not so happy with me..." He looked down to see she had some bloody scratches on her hands. "But it's fine because they are here now, their spirits stabilized enough to revert them back into their animal forms. Izuna has gone to Madara to calm him as Itachi has taken to Sasuke…Tobito is there and I think it would be best if you should join them."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I will join you guys shortly." He nodded choosing not to say a word instead watching as she pulled away from him before standing towards her feet and disappearing into a different room.

His lips pressed together firmly as he stood to his feet, apart of him wanting to follow after all not liking the morose vibe rolling off of her and the other wanting to follow through with her request.

Another tense moment passed before he let out a sigh casting one more lingering gaze at the room she went into before turning and going into the direction of where he felt his family resided.

Shisui was beginning to regret his decision not to follow after Bonnie when he walked into a room that was filled with heated discussion.

"You bastard, this is all your fault...both of your faults!" Sasuke hissed as he stared at Obito and Madara. His ears were flattened back, his fur standing on edge...he was obviously an angry cat.

"Sasuke." Itachi chided only to be snapped at by the feline teen.

"Shut up Itachi." Itachi was a bird, and so he didn't flinch but Shisui noted the fact that his younger brothers coldness towards him ruffled his feathers.

"Sasuke I know you're upset, but that's no way to talk to your big brother." Shisui said to him but the teen stubbornly refused to even look at him and Shisui raised his eyebrow. Since when did Sasuke talk to Itachi like that? He knew puberty would hit his baby cousin hard but not like this.

"You have no right to speak here Shisui, you who took his own life." Shisui clenched his jaw as he noticed Itachi flinch. His death would always be a sore spot of Itachi. "You have no idea what they've done." Sasuke hissed out and Shisui frowned his eyes darkening in anger before crossing his arms "Then enlighten me."

Sasuke's eyes contracted and if he had been a canine like Obito, Shisui was sure he would have been foaming at the mouth. His tail flick angrily behind him. "Itachi murdered our family and clan and Obito helped him."

Shisui's eyes widened a fraction, that was his only tell, but being in a room full of Uchiha he might as well have verbally spoken.

"Sasuke you know what happened with Danzo-" Itachi tried to plead.

"I don't give a fuck about Danzo and his orders!" Sasuke snarled. " _ **You**_. Murdered. Our. Family.  _ **Obito**  _started a fucking war and helped you murder our family, and  _ **Madara**_  murdered any chance for Uchiha to live the life that we deserved, started a war and helped Obito help you murder our family! You are all traitors to the Uchiha name!"

"And what about me?" Izuna asked amused by his youngest descendant's tantrum.

Sasuke then turned towards Izuna staring at him before dismissing him with a shrug. "You let Tobirama best you in battle, thus letting him spread his Uchiha racism to people like Danzo. You're just as much to blame as Madara for being so weak."

Izuna was decidedly no longer amused.

Obito scoffed drawing Sasuke's eyes. "Oh, and what about you?"

Sasuke hissed and yet still somehow had an haughty look to him. "What about me?"

"Don't act so high and mighty little mister 'Last Uchiha', you who lowered yourself to become Orochimaru's favorite little plaything, did you enjoy being his kagema...I'm sure dealing with Kabuto-chan's jealousy-"

Sasuke snarled at the mention of the snake sannin and his time with him but Obito continued unfazed by the murderous intent rolling off Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui in waves.

"All so that you could gain the power kill his own brother-"

"That's enough." Six pairs of eyes turned towards the females voice that had cut off Obito's words.

Bonnie wore a frown as she looked at all of them they were all tensed as if they were about to start an all out brawl. "I'm not sure what your saying but I can tell a fight when I see one. Either way that's enough arguing for one night."

Bonnie stared at the two newest additions to her house before giving herself a shake. "Right then, I'm sure you will undoubtedly loathe me."

Shisui went to speak but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"And that's ok, I'll bare it. What I will not bare is you eroding away or you to continue to walk around with your injuries. It will take me some time to collect the right information, but I will be correcting your vision and healing your scars."

"This is not optional or up for debate." She added when she received hisses from both Madara and Sasuke.

She turned towards Shisui. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He answered truthfully and Bonnie stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I'm a bit fatigued so I'm going to rest for a bit, if you are feeling up to the challenge could you show the others how it is you've gotton your human body back, if not that's fine we can work on it tomorrow."

Shisui nodded. "Of course Bonnie, I'll take care of it. You just go get some rest."

Bonnie smiled and this time it reached her eyes. "Alright, thank you Shisui."

Her eyes flickered towards Sasuke and then Madara. "You both will need time to recuperate before either of you will be able to maintain such a form, if you are stubborn and try you will only end up straining your forms, in the meantime please make yourself at home." And with that she turned and left the room as silently as she entered.

Shisui clapped his hands tearing the members of his family's eyes from her form and back to him. "Alright saving those confessions for later, we're moving on now, so about making those bodies."


	5. V

_**Please Enjoy!** _

* * *

_***.*.*.*.*** _

_**They were more of her than she was.** _

_**Whatever their souls were made out of, theirs and hers were the same...** _

_***.*.*.*.*** _

* * *

Shisui underestimated how long it would take for him to explain how to obtain a physical body.

"So what your saying is we have to want a body to get a body?" Madara snarked. "Why wouldn't I want my body back? Isn't it obvious."

Or how annoying his ancestors would be. They had been at this for hours already and the only one that got even close to doing it was Izuna though it wasn't anything distinctive like Shisui, just a sort of shadow being that stood on two legs and had arms. He also couldn't hold his form for long before he reverted back to his feline state.

"Look, I don't know how else to explain it when it was explained to me in that way and worked." Shisui was disappointed and tried not to let it show. He had wanted Bonnie to be met with the surprise of their human forms but it seemed that wasn't going to be happening.

He turned towards his cousin. "Tachi, try again."

Shisui wasn't understanding why Itachi was having so much trouble, while Obito didn't seem to bother even trying, up and disappeared 20 minutes into Shisui's instructions and Madara and Sasuke exhausted their bodies but unfortunately not their mouths hours ago by disregarding Bonnie's warning and trying to join in, his biggest hope had been for Itachi.

Itachi was a prodigy for kami's sake, of course Shisui was also a prodigy too but still…

Shisui watched his cousin concentrate in his bird form but after ten minutes passed and he was still a raven Shisui was ready to break something.

"Please don't tell me you've been doing this all throughout the night?" At the sound of Bonnie's voice they all turned towards her, Shisui's eyes widening at her state of dress or rather lack thereof.

"…" He opened and closed his mouth but with all the answers that appeared none could get released from his lips as his eyes stayed glued to her form temporarily ignoring how a very smug looking Obito had followed from behind her... _out of her room_...so that's where he went off too...

She had her hair piled into a messy bun and was pulling an oversized maroon sweater that said in gold M.F.H. #1 Tumbler over her head but it was the clothes underneath that caught his attention. Teeny tiny flayed denim shorts and a red button up tank top both seemingly looking painted on her figure.

"-hopefully...Shisui?"

He blinked and looked at her face that wore a raised eyebrow. "What?" He said rather dumbly.

Bonnie frowned slightly raising her hand towards his face. "I said you shouldn't stress your sharingan like that."

He blinked rattled by her words before closing his eyes and shutting off his sharingan. He didn't even know he had activated it. He noted that he would to to work on his control with this body...

"I'm sorry." He said with embarrassment.

"You haven't done anything wrong so don't apologize." She said waving him off and he inwardly wince yeah he hadn't done anything wrong except be a pervert...

"Since the only one who still is retain his human form is Shisui, I can make an educated guess that you guys are having some trouble?" She said and Shisui sighed before speaking.

"Izuna has come the closest, but well…" He looked towards the feline who took that as initiative to try to again, this time showing Bonnie.

Bonnie was already the closest towards Izuna so when she watched him try to craft himself into a humanoid shape her hand shot out on its own.

"Hm…" She said as she let her hand drift through his form. "Not quite corporeal...interesting."

She pulled her hand from him just as he reverted back to his feline form letting out a low meow.

"Ah, Izuna's not sure what he's doing wrong, and neither am I for that matter." Shisui said.

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip while getting lost in her thoughts unaware that she was drawing in their eyes once more.

"Hmp perhaps…" She said thoughtful before reaching over and picking him up and walking over towards the couch, Obito of course dutifully following after her.

She placed Izuna on her lap petting his hair making him purr as she stared at him curiously. "Tell me Izuna...about when you you died…"

Bonnie flinched but refused to acknowledge Madara's hissing. "It was because of the poison Tobirama used against you, yes?"

"Meow."

Shisui shifted, glaring at Madara who was still hissing before looking at Bonnie "He said yes, he said he actually can't really remember the span of his death besides forcing Madara to take his eyes... But he remembers that he was actually sick before that fight."

Shisui and Bonnie both ignored the snort and hiss that came from Sasuke's form.

"So your body had already been weakened from whatever sickness you had, and then your body had to endure being poisoned." Bonnie frowned she had already thought that Tobirama Senju was an asshole, this only further cemented that fact in her mind. "And do you remember the time before that?"

"Meoow."

"Yes and no. He remembers certain things but he admits that his memory is hazy." Shisui said looking from Izuna back to Bonnie. "Is his lack of memory important to why he can't make a body?"

"It might be, yes." Bonnie nodded placing her hand onto Izuna's head and closing her eyes in concentration. "Memories are an important aspect of all beings, even for you ninja though you all tend to- the point I'm trying to make is that to take a man's memory and you take all of him. Chip away a memory at a time and you destroy him as surely as if you hammered nail after nail through his skull."

She didn't utter a spell but the occupants in the room could feel her magic rise and pulse all around them before focusing solely on Izuna.

Shisui's eyes widened as her words connected in his mind. "So then what your saying is because of Izuna lack of memory he can't form a body..."

Bonnie opened her eyes with a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm saying that magic can be troublesome, it will only do what you allow and it can only grow if you can feed it. Izuna in your case it does seem like you are feeding the magic enough information..." She made herself comfortable on the couch. "I would like to try something. Izuna I want you to put me under your genjutsu…"

"Now wait a minute Bonnie, our genjutsu is dangerous-" Shisui frowned immediately but went ignored as she stared Izuna straight into his eyes that then bleed red showcasing his very unique sharingan.

Bonnie let out a heavy breath and blinked her eyes as she was brought out of the genjutsu.

She looked at the feline whose eyes glittered as they ignored the other occupants who seemed unnecessarily tense to Bonnie.

"Now Izuna go ahead and try it again." She said stroking his fur as he sat in her lap.

Izuna let a meow and Bonnie watched as he began to focus whispering words of encouragement as his humanoid form began to take not only shape but manifest into reality.

Bonnie cheered throwing her arms around his neck when she was met with a human face before her mind caught up with the rest of her.

She let out a sharp squeal before shoving the very very nude male with very physical feeling body parts off of her lap and covering her eyes as she felt her face grow inflamed.

"Clothes. Clothes, please. Please now. Add clothes to your body now, Izuna." She said and was met with a deep snicker.

Bonnie stiffened when warm calloused hands covered her own, but she allowed them to pry her hands from her eyes and look towards the person.

Her eyes widened a fraction that was the only response she let slip and for that she was insanely proud because damnit he was pretty.

Realllllly fucking pretty…

So pretty that it made her teeth ache and now she would not only have Shisui to look at but Izuna too.

She let her eyes roll over him, he was a fair-skinned with black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail that reached the middle of his back. Much longer than Itachi's from what she remembered reading but not longer than Madara's waist long hair. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it...damn he looked like adult Sasuke except with a Marilyn Monroe beauty mark that somehow made him look even hotter…

But Izuna was tall. Taller than adult Sasuke and taller than Shisui with more defined muscles...that didn't surprise her though he was a first generation war child...he was also wearing his traditional shinobi garb, looking like the ancient shinobi prince that he was...hm something that would have to change if she was even going to stay remotely focused...

"See something that pleases you?" Bonnie blinked and drug her eyes away from his captivating physique to see him smirking at her with equally beautiful teeth, his eyes glittering with knowing. What a dangerous expression...

Izuna wore that infamous Uchiha arrogance well...even as Bonnie scoffed rolling her eyes in the attempt to no look as affected by his presences she was. "You're ok."

She turned toward Tobito when he whined for her attention and completely missed his eyes flashing red.

"So," Bonnie said hugging the canine because he really was adorable and looked toward Itachi. "What's blocking you Itachi?"

Bonnie silently noted the frustration that flashed across Shisui's face before disappearing just as fast as she addressed his cousin.

Itachi fluttered his wings in what Bonnie thought to be a flippant gesture before letting out a 'caw'.

She turned to Shisui to find him frowning before looking up at Izuna when he addressed her.

"It seems Itachi-kun finds himself unsure of what is stopping himself."

Bonnie hummed before standing to her feet and walking over towards the raven feeling all eyes on her. She tentatively placed her hand on Itachi before letting her magic wash over him, the same way it had with Izuna before frowning. There was nothing wrong with him.

She stared him straight into his eyes and speaking with the same tone she had to use with Caroline in regards to almost every homework over the past years they've had. "Are you even trying?"

He instantly let out an indignant squawk that she didn't need translation for to know that he disapproved of her accusation.

She shrugged. "Remember what I said. Magic will  _only_  do what  _you_   _allow_  it too."

Bonnie then turned and walked out of the room, Obito once more on her heel though Izuna was a close second.

Shisui looked towards his best friend with a frown. "Tachi?"

The raven cawed before taking flight and after the short girl.

Shisui looked behind him with a sigh to tell Madara and Sasuke that they might as well follow only to find then already gone.

"What, when-"

"Shisui are you coming?" He heard Bonnie shout for him and shook his head.

"Yeah." He called.

He met her in the kitchen, he was amazed as finding things floating around in the air and doing things on their own while Bonnie herself sat at ease in the middle explaining to his family members that device that she was using was called a laptop and that it had a number of uses like searching up their animal species.

Shisui watched further amused as Izuna tentatively asked to try it for himself only for Bonnie to eye him warily before flat out rejecting him.

"No offense or anything but this is my current lifeline to the outside world. If you broke it because of your ninja strength or paranoia I would be at a major loss." She said bluntly.

Shisui would say that his ancestor was to refined to do something as childish as pout, but the look on Izuna face was pretty damn close.

"Ok." Bonnie said clapping her hands. "Now that I have two mouths to feed that I can understand, Izuna, Shisui what do you guys wish to eat. I am unfamiliar with most traditional dishes but I can definitely make rice in numerous ways."

Bonnie turned towards the fridge opening it. "I have eggs, bacon, ham…"

She went down a list of ingredients that started familiar with eggs and then proceeded to become stranger as she went down the list.

Bonnie looked back at them to see them staring at her owlishly.

She tsked before pulling out a carton of eggs.

"Perhaps a sample spread?" Izuna offered.

"I don't mind making a spread, but it would certainly be helpful if when I did, you all had bodies...I'm sure when you have a human body your taste buds differ than in your animal form. Any particular way you take your eggs?"

Izuna and Shisui both shook their heads.

"Ok then I'll just make something general." She said before moving her fingers over the keypad of her laptop. "I want you guys to watch this video."

"The story of the Naruto explained….what is this?" Shisui asked my eyes floating around the device, his face scrunching up. "And who is this six path sage that is telling this story of the Uzumaki brat?"

" **Six-Path_Sage** is just a screen name that the speaker is using. Not everyone wants to use their real name, and fans of your world tend to take their favorite character names and use them for their own."

Bonnie watched as they all recoiled.

"What?! You mean there are people out there using our family name?!" Izuna asked horrified.

"Yeah, you won't even believe how many ' **Itachi's-real-wife** ', ' **Izuna'sBae** ', ' **Shisui_baby_girl** ', ' **Madara-Is-Zaddy** ', ' **Snake_Lord_Sasuke's_F*ckToy** ' or even ' **Naughty*Tobi_Slave** ' I've seen, and trust me when I say those are just some of the tame ones. Fangirl's and boys for you Uchiha are everywhere…" Bonnie watched as a collective shiver went down each Uchiha's spine.

"But luckily or unluckily for you I live in Mystic Falls which is a small town. Lucky being the fact I'm pretty sure I'm the only Mystic Falls person to even know your name much less history...unlucky being that we eventually leave the house, because as fun as this is we cant stay cooped in here forever, you will be gawked at and people will desperately want to know your name and history." Bonnie eyed Izuna and Shisui's face and body with a frown before bitterly adding "and if this physical trend continues which I'm sure it will because you are all Uchiha men and horrifically attractive to a degree that should honesty be illegal, you will undoubtedly earn more crazed fangirls blinded by their lust...so yay you."

The Uchiha men couldn't help be preen under her compliment even if they each loathed the thought of more fangirls...Bonnie and just said they were all attractive...

They watched as with a flick of her wrist Bonnie seemed to set in motion their breakfast before their eyes were drawn to the video as animations of themselves appeared as well as a narrative of their families story.

A large bowl popped onto the counter as eggs began to crack themselves into the bowl a whisk then twirl in the bowl as Bonnie pulled out a rice and a rice cooker.

Bonnie seemed to get lost in her thoughts as she measured out how much rice she was going to need for her to make enough onigiri for her guests.

She hummed a song as she moved around the kitchen ignoring how Shisui cursed under his breath, the hissing Madara, Sasuke and surprising Izuna who was not in his feline form were emitting as well as the low growl the rumbled from Tobito.

She had begun chopping up an array of fruit that she kept in stock, tomatoes included when she spied a glance at Itachi only to find him staring death into her device before looking back down at what she was doing.

After making a large fruit salad, she pulled out seven bowels, she filled five bowls with mixed fruit and Sasuke's bowl with quartered tomatoes, starfruit, kiwi and cucumbers, remembering how he didn't like sweet things before moving to the eggs. Her magic had taken care of mixing up the rest of the ingredients, salt pepper, diced bell peppers and green onions before she pulled out a large squared pan and after heating it up began the delicate process of making a perfectly shaped tamagoyaki.

"Sasuke said that the only thing they got right is that Haruno, Sakura is trash...he is also questioning who this Uchiha, Sarada is that's related to him?"

Bonnie blinked looking up from the omelette she was watching. "Wait- what?"

She looked towards the smaller cat. "You seriously don't know who Sarada is?"

Sasuke let out a hiss and Shisui and Izuna both glared at him.

"Sasuke politely says he doesn't know a Sarada." Shisui said.

"Hmm..." Bonnie said looking back down at the omelette to make sure it wasn't being over cooked and checking the rice before looking back at them.

"It seems the list of things we have to discuss just keep getting longer and longer." Bonnie let out a sigh. "But until then, breakfast is almost finished, if you don't mind moving to the dining room?"

"Sure, do you need any help carrying anything?" Shisui and Izuna asked and Bonnie blinked in surprise.

"No, I got it."

"Are you sure, there are quite a few of us?" Shisui asked.

Bonnie blinked before frowning, did they doubt her power? "I'm fine. I'm a witch, I can handle moving a few plates from one room to another."

Shisui frowned when she turned away from him in clear dismissal. Was it something he said?

Bonnie paused taking them in as she walked into the dining room, second a flash of a second seeing all fully bodied men were they sat instead of two and four animals.

It was odd, Bonnie thought absentmindedly, Bonnie's table sat eight people.

Her grams never had such use for that many chairs simply because she never invited people into her home therefore only keep two, yet Bonnie had over the course of her death added six more chairs all on her own.

For her home to be so full she still felt somehow incomplete, perhaps that was her subconscious telling her she would need to visit her Grams grave soon, after all she couldn't hide out from Elena forever, and she did have to return to school.

Bonnie stood by the head of the table, not quite feeling as if she should seat herself there despite it being her house, while bowls and dishes set themselves in front of her guests.

"Please go ahead and enjoy the meal." Bonnie said.

"What about you, will you not be joining us?" Izuna asked before Shisui could. Bonnie shifted on her feet as she felt them all staring at her.

"No." Bonnie gave him a small smile when she saw his frown deepen. "I have a few things I need to do, I have a bowl of fruit as well, I'll eat as I finish up, so I'll be fine."

"But Bonnie-"

"I believe I've figured out the species of Madara's and Sasuke's forms, though I will need to check with them both, then I'll need to begin preparing for the spell. The sooner every one or at least majority of you have bodies the better."

Izuna and Shisui were still frowning but they nodded in the end. The Uchiha clan members collectively said "itadakimasu" before eating.

They ate in silence each of them lost in their own thoughts, though all thoughts seemed to revolve around Bonnie.

Meanwhile Bonnie sat cross legged her eyes moving from a large white board to her laptop then to her grimoire and back, her face scrunched up in confusion as she ate her fruit.

It didn't make sense...well the entire situation didn't make sense but that was surely nothing new when is regards to her life but this...this was a new level of confusion even for her…

The spell for summoning a familiar was simple enough, manageable enough for even the novice of witches…

Bonnie couldn't quite fathom why or how she managed to pull the people who really didn't exist, were not supposed to exist beyond the pages of a graphic novel into her existence. Not once, but six times over...surely there had to be some sort of backlash for that?

And then there was the mysteries of circumstances of their deaths...for all her knowledge, when a person died, yes they were dead, but that doesn't mean that they were then completely clueless to their afterlife...yet Shisui said all he remembered was dying...so did that mean he lived in an eternal loop while died, reliving those instances leading up to his death over and over until she had managed to yank his spirit/ energy/ soul from his world to this one?

Did all the others encounter the same thing?

But then it didn't make sense, because as far as she knew Sasuke lived, so then why was he even here and furthermore, he married Sakura and sired a child named Sarada as well as having an active role in her older life, so why the hell didn't he know her?

Of course he could have been lying, but what reason would he have had to lie? There was nothing for him to gain, though also nothing to lose, so maybe he lied to to mind fuck her because she stopped him from ceasing to exist.

Was Sasuke that petty?

The answer... A hard hell yes.

But she had a feeling that he was genuine with whatever snarky reply he had hissed to his family.

Bonnie let out a heavy sigh, before looking back at her grimoire.

Nothing said that her familiars couldn't be from a piece of fiction, but then again what witch was expecting to get familiars from fiction anyway? This couldn't be common occurrence or else it would be documented somewhere in history yet it wasn't. This to Bonnie was really beginning to feel like her shit luck acting up.

"This makes no sense, no matter how I look at it."  _So how am I gonna explain to them how they're here?_

As far as she knew them even existing on this plane shouldn't be possible, dead or not, dimensional travel or not.

"Because even as an alternate universe...they still are existing in their own world…" Bonnie paused.  _Existing in their world…_

She frowned as she made her way from the attic back towards her living room where she could hear animal squawking...they were fighting...  _again_.

They stopped however when she entered the room, but she ignored them raising her hand and summoning her manga to confirm her theories.

She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat as she flipped through the printed booklet before tossing it to the side and summoning another...this process repeated until a whimper from Tobito brought her out of her panicking state.

"Bonnie," Shisui asked with a frown his eyes darting from the small pile of novels to her face. "What is it?"

She looked at them each taking time to think about what she was about to say before deciding to hell with it. "Sasuke, the truth is Sarada was your daughter."

"What!?" Shisui said his voice only slightly lighter that the animal squawks and hisses that were flying around.

"She was also sired by Sakura Haruno."

"What!"

"Who was also your wife." She ducked on instinct though it was unnecessary as Shisui caught the smaller feline when he lunged for her.

"I'm sorry but can you please go back. Where is this coming from?" Shisui asked with wide eyes towards Bonnie.

"More importantly...you said was." Izuna said drawing my eyes towards him.

"Yes,  _ **was**_. Sarada  ** _was_**  his daughter, Sakura  _ **was**_  his wife. Past tense."

"But is it because he's here right or other circumstances?" Shisui asked.

"Here is where its starts getting a bit mangled up because the answer is both, yes and no." Bonnie said scratching her cheek.

The Uchiha shared a collective glance with each other before Shisui spoke up. "How can the answer be yes and no?"

Bonnie's answer started with a deep and heavy sigh. "Let's put that question in the save for later box because none of it matters now in  _ **this**   **present**_."

"And why is that?" Izuna asked curiously not missing how she emphasized 'this present'.

"Because..." Bonnie said drawing out the term. "You're here and not there."

There was silence before Izuna spoke again. "I'm not sure I'm following."

"You are currently existing on this dimension, my dimension, which means something had to happen in your previous dimension to right itself. Nothing in this world goes without balancing itself out so an equivalent exchange if you will had to happen."

Bonnie looked at Sasuke. "What is the last thing you remember?"

He hissed.

"Dying." Izuna translated.

Bonnie blinked. "How did you die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Naruto and I finally killed each other." Shisui mumbled his response as Sasuke let out a somewhat shocking purr..

Bonnie blinked again, pushing the thought away about Sasuke actually relishing his own death...well he was certainly Itachi's brother. "Huh...Ok. Should have seen that coming. And this is after the fight with the moon goddess?"

"What moon goddess?"

"Right ok. So another added in component." Bonnie mumbled to herself but when she was met with further confused gazes she elaborated.

"Ok so I have two theories the first being, when I summoned you, I pulled you from your dimension which created a rift, one made by magic so one having to be fixed also by magic."

"'Fixed' by magic meaning…" Shisui trailed off though he was beginning to have an idea.

"For example instead of Sasuke dying, another Sasuke was created to take his place, this new Sasuke and Naruto lived and both lost a limb but only after defeating Kaguya the 'goddess' that was trapped into the moon.

Instead of Sasuke relishing in his death, Sasuke 2.0 stops being so suicidal and instead goes on a redemption journey eventually impregnates Sakura the girl whose been dying to bare your children since she first laid eyes on you despite your multiple rejections and blatant attempts to end her life."

Sasuke hissed.

"And 2.0 Sasuke marries her because he realizes she's truly the only female he can stand or trust after so many years of screwing so many people over. It is not a relationship filled with mutual love. The love is completely one sided and on her part. Sasuke 2.0 marries her because not only is she the only female he doesn't have to worry about attempting to kill him while he's sleeping but, as penance."

'But why?' was the look she expected to see on their faces, but all she found was a grimace even as she voiced the answer out loud.

"Because even in the end after all you have suffered by Kohona, the sharingan is prized and they couldn't, wouldn't let a blood limit end itself nor would they let it settle in another village." Bonnie said grimly. "Marrying Sakura who was blindly loyal to the leaf and having Sarada was a way for you give reparation without them sealing your chakra and making you the equivalent of a child civilian, I guess they also figured that it would keep you tied to the village, but they were wrong. Sarada grew up knowing you mostly by pictures and word of mouth, as you continued to go on your quest for redemption. Sarada also wasn't told about the Uchiha massacre, I think it was made an s-rank secret which is dumb considering all it would take is for her the visit the memorial stone and see that half of the names were Uchiha.

The others blinked at the information overload before Shisui spoke. "And the rest of us?"

"Instead of Itachi staying dead, he is brought back to life temporarily due to Kabuto's jutsu the same with Madara and used as a weapon."

Shisui frowned looking at Itachi whose feathers were ruffled at the knowledge.

"Shisui your body is never found because of some type of seal you activated to destroy it."

Itachi squawked and Shisui frowned even further. "That's not true, the day I gave my eye to Itachi my body was passed being healed, he used a grand fireball jutsu to burn my body, there is no such jutsu, if there was hunter nin wouldn't be needed."

"Madara you are considered the ultimate antagonist, the complete and utter villain that is just out to ruin everyone's life because your an evil cold-hearted bastard. You don't need to tell me its bullshit, I know it is." Bonnie said gravely and she noted that the felines eyes widened, before he looked away with a huff. Bonnie inwardly smiled. Madara might be an arrogant badass with godlike abilities, but he was also a tsundere just like Sasuke.

"Tobito you ended up taking both killing blows for you and Kakashi, to make sure he lived and continued to suffer living during the moon goddess battle."

Tobito growled and shook his head and Izuna translated for him. "Obito said Kakashi and him both came and an agreement and killed each other. the last thing he remembered was him plunging his hand through Kakashi's chest and Kakashi chidori and the smell of his burnt flesh."

Bonnie blinked staring at Tobito for a moment before continuing. "Izuna your not really mentioned beyond the fact that everyone thinks Madara stole your eyes from you while you were on your death bed."

"That's not true! Madara would never do that to me, never! It was those damn Senju bastards that also started the rumor of an Uchiha needing to take their clansmen's eyes to upgrade their sharingan!" He snarled his sharingan flaring to life at his rage and Bonnie held up her hands in defense.

"I'm not saying it's true. You are Madara's younger brother, the one he was closest with and his last living family member, he loved you a lot so I know he loved you too much to desecrate you by stealing your eyes." Bonnie said softly and Izuna seemed to deflate.

"All I'm saying is that is the current story line since I've removed you. By some strange reason, I need to summon something or someone else so we can see what else changes. Other than the my second theory being when I summoned you into the realm, I pretty much poked giant holes into your world leaving it unstable and forcing it to collapse on itself considering all of you are main characters in a way. However that's a really scary theory that I would really rather hope it's not true...the last time i want to be is a 'Destroyer of Worlds'" She said with a sigh before walking over towards the couch and flopping on it feeling suddenly exhausted.

Tobito immediately laying his body over hers and whining to be pet.

"Look, I understand that it isn't easy and is very confusing for you but I'm also still trying to wrap my head around everything. The fact that I have a group of my favorite characters standing in my living room is still a big deal for me but maybe this will be a good thing for you guys. I never liked how your family seemed to have such shit luck...it hit too close to home for me, perhaps that's why I, of all witches have you. Perhaps you all can have a better life here…be the great clan you've always meant to be, you know?" Bonnie said cuddling Tobito to her and letting out a yawn before she jolted remembering the other thing she had come down here to do.

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm ready to heal you." Bonnie said and Tobito whined but removed himself from her so she could stand. "Madara has taken the form of a fluffy Persian cat while Sasuke an less fluffy Havana, correct?"

Both felines meowed at the same time and Bonnie smiled with Shisui, Izuna and Tobito nodded their heads.

"Are you sure you do not wish to rest first?" Izuna frowned.

"Nah, I'll just rest afterwards. Madara and Sasuke are my priority before anything else." She was surprised when Sasuke and Madara silently followed her back towards the attic, but pleased, the less fighting she had to deal with the easier it was on everybody.

"Alright , so who wants to go first?" Bonnie asked.

"Why not heal them at the same time like how you did Shisui and Itachi?" Izuna asked.

"I won't because I'd prefer to give them time to adjust to my magic. You guys have been around me longer so you have an advantage over them, I don't want or need them reacting badly because of the magic used to heal them both at the same time." Bonnie explained.

Izuna nodded. "I see."

Sasuke hissed something the made Shisui chuckle when Madara let out a low meow. Bonnie raised her eyebrow when Madara sauntered...yes sauntered over to her jumping up on to the stool she had waiting.

"Alright, since neither of you were present when I was healing up the rest of your kin I'll explain what i'm doing for your benefit. I am spreading the solution on a strip big enough for your head, then I will tie it before saying the incantation, please continue to bear with me and before long you should have your sight returned to you in its previous state before whatever it was that happened to make you lose them."

The feline let out a meow but otherwise remain completely still and Bonnie gratefully wrapped the cloth around its eyes, she looked over to see Izuna watching just as enthusiastically as the other inhabits if not more.

 _ **Ossio dispersimus, ferula tergeo…**  _Bonnie chanted as her hand rested over the feline's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Vampire Diaries x Naruto Crossover that takes place in the VD world.  
> Bonnie Bennett x Uchiha Clan members, Sharingan Users (Shisui, Itachi, Madara, Izuna, Obito, Kakashi, Sasuke)  
> Don't own TVD or Naruto.


End file.
